Sin to Win Weekend
by TigerLily888
Summary: Emily and Hotch unexpectedly find themselves on the same flight to Vegas. Will Sin City live up to its name and lure them into temptation?
1. What are you doing here?

**This is my new fic based on Emily's comment about her 'sin to win weekend'. I have changed it somewhat though. One, she refers to the fact that it is in Atlantic City, but I have changed it to Vegas and two, I read that a sin to win weekend actually refers to a Comics Convention which I understand is huge in the States. I have just stuck to a more 'ordinary' meaning of the phrase, so I hope you'll allow me this artistic licence. Please let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**_If you are going to bluff, make it a big one._******_  
><em>******_— Amarillo Slim, professional poker player, inductee of the Poker Hall of Fame_**

Emily breathed out a silent moan of relief as she dropped her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. She had finally managed to get a long weekend away, thanks to the extra long hours she put in for the last case. She hoped the plane wasn't full so she could stretch out without worrying about bumping elbows with the person next to her. Although that was a small price to pay to be able to get away.

The last sin to win weekend resided in such distant memory that she could barely remember what happened. _Oh, that's right_. She had won big, but the sin part of the weekend was a massive disappointment. There was a large portion of sloth and a fair measurement of gluttony, plus a sprinkling of envy when she witnessed a pair of honeymooners in the pool but the lust department scored a big zilch.

Oh, there were plenty of gorgeous men around, but none of them had lit her fire. And she needed to get laid bad. If she went any longer without sex she might do something crazy like tackle someone and have her wicked way with him. Unbidden, an image of her unit chief appeared and she couldn't suppress a smile as she pictured herself jumping into his lap as he sat in his office.

As fantasies went, that wasn't a bad start. Not that she usually had a fantasy about Hotch. There'd been a couple of x-rated dreams but she had no control over those. Hotch. Emily waited a second to see if she was going to feel uncomfortable about having a fantasy about her supervisor. And...

Nope.

Apparently, her body and mind were so sex starved it didn't matter who the object of her fantasy was. Not that she didn't think Hotch wasn't sexy, he was; well, if you liked the tall, dark, grim and workaholic type. But he was her boss, so it was just wrong on so many levels. _For goodness sake, Emily, it's a fantasy, stop analysing it! _

Getting back to this fantasy, let's see. First she would remove his tie and then nuzzle his newly bared throat, kissing the dip between his collar bone. The scent of his cologne was almost real. She had just started to unbutton his shirt when she heard her name.

"Hmm..? Oh, Hotch," she sighed. He had such a deep, sexy voice, but really, she wasn't sure if she wanted there to be any _conversation_ in her fantasy. Just lots of action. Lots of _really_ dirty action.

"Emily?" Louder this time.

_It can't be, can it? No. Freaking. Way. _She slowly opened her eyes.

"CRAP!" She jumped up so quickly that she bumped her head violently on the bulkhead causing an unbearably sharp pain to shoot through her skull. "OW! Crap, crap crap," she mumbled as she clutched the injured area, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Emily, I'm sorry, are you all right?" He sounded concerned. Well, actually he sounded like his normal serious self, but there was a note of concern in his voice.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Despite the awful throbbing pain in her head she could feel a blush start on her chest and travel north. Sometimes she really hated her fair complexion. Please let him not have noticed her moaning his name. She felt like sinking through the floor of the plane in embarrassment. But there was nowhere to go. So after a minute she slowly opened her eyes. Yep, it really was him. Not that she had any doubt really. She would have recognised his voice if he had been shouting at her through a tin can phone from a mile away.

Then she noticed the ready bag he was carrying in his left hand. _Oh God, really?_ What had she done to deserve this? This was the worst case of bad luck she had ever encountered, including the time she bumped into not one, but two of her ex-es at her mother's annual Christmas party. That was the first time she ever thought of deliberately giving herself alcohol poisoning so she would have a legitimate excuse to leave, even if it had to be via the hospital.

She took a deep breath and hoped the smile she dredged up didn't look too fake. "Hotch! What are you doing on this flight?"

He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm attending a friend's wedding. I didn't know you were planning to get away."

"Uh, yeah. I sometimes like to go somewhere different," she said, somewhat uncomfortably. There was no way she was going to tell him she went to Las Vegas whenever she could get a few days off.

"Right." He glanced behind him. "There are people trying to get past. Have a good break. I'll see you later."

Emily nodded, giving him a weak smile. She watched him stow his bag and take a seat seven rows back. She sent up a prayer of thanks. She didn't know what she would do if she had to sit next to him for five hours. Especially after that little fantasy incident. A..wkwa..rd. She settled back in her seat and nodded politely to a blonde haired woman who got into the seat next to her.

Once the plane was airborne and the seatbelt sign had been turned off, the blonde got up immediately from her seat and walked towards the back of the plane. Not feeling like reading the novel she brought along yet, Emily picked up the in-flight magazine and started to flip through it. She had only reached page five when she heard his voice again.

"Hey." Hotch seated himself in the seat which the woman had just vacated while Emily stared at him open mouthed.

"Wha...what are you doing here?" she stammered.

He looked at her, brows furrowed. "I told you, I'm going to a wedding."

"No," she answered irritably. _Was the man dense?_ "I meant, why are you sitting here?"

"A woman came up to me and asked if I minded changing seats with her so that she could sit with her husband so I said yes. I didn't realise I would be sitting with you." He paused and gave her a searching look. "Why, is this a problem?"

"No, no problem." Why would there be a problem? She was just going to be sitting with her boss for the next 4 hours and 35 minutes unable to sleep in case she has another x-rated dream and starts moaning his name, or worse, grope him. Boy, she had been celibate too way long if she was now worried about jumping her boss' bones. Get a grip, she told herself. This was Hotch for goodness sake.

She hoped he didn't want to talk because she really wasn't in the mood. _What about if he asks you to join the mile high club with him. Would you be in the mood then? _asked the naughty minx in her head.

He must have seen through her because he said, "You won't even know I'm here. I have some work to do." _No, you don't say_. She won't have been surprised if he slept with his files, he was such a workaholic. The only time she had seen him not think about work was when he was with Jack. Even then she would bet her next pay check that it was lurking at the back of his mind.

"Fine. But don't you dare talk to me about work, Hotch. Or I might do something we'll both regret." _What would that be? Kiss him?_ The minx at work again. _Shut up_, her rational brain hissed back.

He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly at her bitchy tone.

Emily sighed, feeling guilty. It wasn't his fault she was tired and emotionally drained. Not to mention very sexually frustrated. "Sorry Hotch, I didn't really mean that."

His eyes probed her. "It's fine. I'm sorry that I'm spoiling your trip," he said quietly.

Emily felt even more guilty after his statement. "No, you're not. I'm just tired and cranky. Please, just ignore me."

Just then the stewardess came by with drinks. Emily was sorely tempted to have some hard liquor but thought she better remain sober. Who knew what her subconscious would do if her inhibitions were lowered any further. Really, what were the chances that Hotch would not only be going to the same location but be on the same flight and on the seat next hers. Fate must be laughing his ass off.

Once she had a few sips of her orange juice, she felt a bit better. Maybe her blood sugar level was low and was the cause of all her irritation. She glanced at Hotch who, surprisingly, hadn't pulled his work out yet. He was resting his head back against the headrest and she felt a surge of concern for him. He looked weary, the lines carved deeply around his mouth. She hadn't realised that he had been that deeply affected by their last case.

"Hotch, are you okay?"

He looks over at her. "Yeah, why?"

"You just look tired. Was it the last case?"

"No, I've just been working a lot. I've had to pick up a lot of management related work since Strauss is away. It's been kind of crazy. But I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

They fall silent for a moment.

"So what do you normally do in Vegas?"

Emily blinked. "What do you mean normally?" she asked carefully.

"Your previous trips. Do you usually do the same sort of things?" His gaze drilled into hers.

"How did you know?" Hotch's eyes never wavered. Emily's narrowed in anger. "I am going to kill Morgan."

"If it's any consolation he didn't mean to tell me, he and Garcia were discussing what you could have possibly have meant by 'sin to win weekend'. So, do you want to tell me or is it some deep dark secret?"

She laughed heartily. "Hardly. I just wanted to pull Morgan's chain. It's no big deal. The win part is kinda obvious. It is Las Vegas after all. I have a weakness for blackjack and I'm pretty good at it. As for the sin part, it's usually sloth and gluttony that gets an airing. Maybe pride if I win big." She was not going to mention the L. Some things were not meant to be discussed with one's boss.

"Sounds like fun."

"You're not going to quiz me about my gambling habits?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I'd be a pretty bad profiler if I haven't realised by now that you have a gambling addiction," he replied drily.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I can keep a secret really well, like Clark Kent." She flashes her dimples at him, laughing.

He raises an eyebrow. "You're comparing yourself to Superman? Should I be concerned that you might have a superhero complex?"

She looked at him, incredulous. "Are you kidding me, Hotch? If anyone had a superhero complex it'd be you. That enormous responsibility you carry on your shoulders and the fact that you don't accept that you're fallible. It's unnatural, you realise that, right?"

"I thought we agreed not to profile each other," was his mild reply.

Emily rolled her eyes. "That Clark Kent comment was a joke, you know."

"So was my reply."

"Ri..ight. I must've missed the cue. You really need to work on the delivery." She surprised herself at the cheekiness of her retort. She would never have said anything like that had they been at work.

"Noted." She glanced up at him and felt a little jolt of happiness when she saw the almost smile on his face. He smiled so very rarely these days that it was sad. But when he did, his whole demeanour changed. His frown would disappear and the warmth in his brown eyes always made her feel like she was melting inside which was somewhat of a worry. And his killer dimples, wow. She was starting to sound like a schoolgirl with a massive crush. Slightly inappropriate. What was wrong with her?

She tried to distract herself. "So, who's this friend that's getting married?" she asked him, leaning back in her seat and relaxing.

He followed her cue as he told her about his friend and their history.

They spent the next couple of hours chatting about lots of inconsequential things and found out things about each other that neither had know before. Like how Emily was addicted to chocolate strawberries and that Hotch hated bachelor parties, which was why he was really not looking forward to tonight. Emily's eyes soon grew heavy and she fell asleep.

She would have been surprised if she knew the number of times Hotch's eyes had alighted on her face as she slept.

They finally arrived and once out of the airport terminal, get in the queue for a cab. Emily could not believe her ears when Hotch told her the name of the hotel where he was staying and where the wedding was going to be held. She was staying at the exact same hotel. After hearing this, she really won't have been surprised at all if they somehow ended up in the same room and the same bed. _Ooh, you'd like that, won't you_, said the little wicked voice.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered irritably.

"What's that?" Hotch turned to look at her, a question in his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Oh look, here comes a cab." They'd decided to share a cab since they were going to the same location. She really hoped that there would be no problems with their rooms. That might be the catalyst to her blowing her stack. But luckily, fate seemed to be taking a rest from pushing the both of them together and they were smoothly checked into their respective rooms; hers on the 18th floor and his on the 23rd floor.

They finally parted ways after checking in and Emily breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. First a massage, then food, glorious food. Despite the slightly rocky start, things were starting to look up.

**I would be very, very grateful if you can review and let me know what you think of my new fic. If you like it enough, I just might be persuaded to post the next chapter on the weekend :)**


	2. You did what?

**Hi lovely people, I've been feeling a little under the weather so I haven't had the chance to reply to all your reviews personally. But I do thank you so very, very much for your positive reviews. This chapter's all about Hotch and his best friend. More Emily again soon, I promise!**

**P/s. I've been asked when this fic takes place time wise, something I hadn't really thought about to be completely honest, but maybe Season 5 ish, so no Doyle.**

"Aaron!" Hotch looked up to see his tousle-haired friend jog up, a big grin on his boyish face.

"James." They gave each other a bear hug and drew back, grinning at each other.

"I can't believe we're finally together again. How long's it been?" James swung his arm around Hotch, guiding him to the bar.

"I don't know," Hotch admitted, "I think you came to D.C. to see a client two years ago? Long time."

They both placed their order with the bartender and sat down on adjacent bar stools.

James looked at Hotch. "So, how are you? Working like a dog as usual I presume?"

Hotch shrugged. "You know me too well. How's life as a partner?"

His friend nodded with a smirk. "Pretty sweet. I can get the associates to do all the dirty work and I just deal with the clients that I want to deal with. I only work four days a week so Wednesdays are for golf. Don't normally need to work weekends either. When's the last time you had a game of golf?"

Hotch's answer was a raised eyebrow.

James let out a burst of laughter. "Why did I even ask? Man, I told you when you were a prosecutor that you should come and work at my firm. You'd be living such a sweet life now. Spend time with Jack. Hell, Hayley would probably have still hung around." He suddenly realised what he said. "Damn. Aaron, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." He looked pained.

Hotch stopped him. "It's fine. I know what you mean. And you're right. She probably would have stayed around, but who knows. You put in crazy hours too until you made partner. And as I remember it, Kerrie didn't bother hanging around then either." He was referring to James' girlfriend of six years whom he had met in college. They broke up when James became a senior associate at his current firm.

"Yeah, that's true, but look at me now. Life's good, I have a beautiful fiancee - almost wife, and if we decide to have kids I've got plenty of time to spend with them, which is more than I can say for you." His expression became sombre and his voice quietened. "Tell me how you are really, Aaron. Life must be hard."

"I'm okay. Coping." Hotch was touched at the concern in James' voice. They had known each other since college, a long time. He knew for a fact that they knew each other better than most husbands and wives did.

"Lonely?" James took a sip of his beer.

"Sometimes," he admitted. For some reason, an image of Emily popped into his head. He blinked, surprised. Where had that come from? He picked his glass up for a drink to dispel the image.

"More than sometimes, I'd bet," retorted James. "But not to worry, your best buddy's here to help you." He slapped Hotch on the shoulder.

Hotch choked on the sip of beer he had just taken. James was well known for his practical jokes. He hadn't changed at all since college in this respect. Actually, come to think of it, he hadn't changed at all. He was still the carefree, happy-go-lucky guy that Hotch had met on his first day when they found out that they were going to be room mates. Even all the stress of being a litigation lawyer in a commercial firm hadn't dampened his spirits. Or apparently his questionable sense of humour.

"Hey, you all right?" James was now slapping his back enthusiastically.

Hotch pushed his arm away, still coughing. "What the hell did you mean you're going to help me?" He looked at his friend grimly.

James held up his hands in a placating gesture, grinning. "Calm down, Aaron, it's all a bit of harmless fun. I bet you haven't gotten laid since you broke up with Haley, probably some time before that."

Hotch just stared at him with narrowed eyes, refusing to answer. He had a really bad feeling where this conversation was going.

"Just as I thought," nodded James sagely. "Anyway as I was saying, since you haven't gotten laid since the dawn of time, I've arranged for some lovely ladies to dance for us later tonight. They are also available for other services, if you know what I mean."

Hotch flexed his jaw in annoyance. "I'm not an idiot, I know what you mean. So there's no need to waggle your eyebrows like a complete moron." His tone was biting.

James wasn't deterred, instead emitting a loud whoop. "Now right there, that's my point exactly. If that isn't sexual frustration in your voice, I don't know what is. Although, I gotta say, I have no idea what it feels to be sexually frustrated." He actually had the gall to pretend to look thoughtful while stroking his jaw.

Between Kerrie and his currently fiancee, Sarah, James was what you would politely call a horn dog. Male slut would be more appropriate, thought Hotch in his less than charitable mood. In any case, he had to dissuade James from his plans.

"McNaire, look, I know this is your bachelor party and all, and I know there's going to be women there, but I am really not interested in...getting laid." He winced. "And why the hell are we even using that term? We're not in college any more."

It was bad enough that there were going to be exotic dancers there. Call him a prude, but he was never into that sort of scene. He wasn't even that comfortable with the thought of dating just so he could get some action for want of a better word. Sure, he was lonely at times, but what he missed was not sex but the companionship. He missed having someone to talk to about anything and everything, no matter how inconsequential. He missed having someone to snuggle with skin to skin. He missed the slow waking up and the long extended kisses on Sunday mornings.

"C'mon Hotchner, have some fun. You're in the best position to do that tonight, you realise. You're single and fancy free and there's no need to worry about cheating on someone. Best of all, there's no strings attached. You don't have to call her tomorrow or worry whether she's Miss Right. I know it's hard for you, but you gotta loosen up buddy, or you're going to die a dry husk of a man." James drained the last of his beer.

"No, seriously, I'm not into this sort of thing. You know that." Hotch narrowed his eyes. "You're my best friend, but don't push it." His frown exhibited his seriousness.

His friend gazed at him for a long moment. "Okay, fine. I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to do."

Hotch frowned. Something was up, James was nothing if not tenacious. That was how he had beaten all the other senior associates to become partner. "What have you got up your sleeve, McNaire?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at Hotch, an innocent expression on his face.

"You've got something up your sleeve. Spill it," ordered Hotch.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said James, shrugging. He gestured to the bartender for another two beers.

"Tell me, or I'm going to tell Sarah about that night when you were so drunk that you tried to come on to another woman who looked like her."

A horrified expression crossed James' face, but then he shook his head. "I told you that in confidence! No, you won't do that to me." He said it confidently, but Hotch didn't miss the sliver of fear that flashed in his eyes. _Ha, gotcha._ James adored Sarah and would have done anything not to hurt her.

"Yes, I will." They engaged in a battle of stares, brown staring down hazel green.

"Okay, okay! Geez, you really are a hardass." James took a sip of his beer while Hotch waited impatiently, although this wasn't evident on his impassive face.

"I've lined up a really nice woman for you. You'll meet her at the wedding on Sunday."

"What?" This was the last thing Hotch had expected to hear.

"Hey, do you realise that every time we talk you only ever mention your job or Jack? You need a woman in your life, Aaron. I can't imagine not having Sarah in mine, and I don't even have a son. You need someone to love and support you and be a mother to Jack. You can't tell me that thought hasn't crossed your mind." Hotch couldn't remember the last time his friend had looked so serious.

"Yes, of course I've thought about it. But thinking and doing are different things. I just don't have the time to date." Or the inclination, he added to himself. He hadn't dated in 20 years and the thought of being out on an awkward date horrified him. He'd rather poke himself in the eye with a hot poker.

"Which is why I've arranged it all. Her name's Lisa and she's a florist, actually she's doing the flowers for the wedding but she's also a good friend of Sarah's sister. She's cute, blonde, super friendly and single. She's not currently in a relationship, I checked," he added. He looked at Hotch, anticipation gleaming in his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a really, really bad idea," Hotch replied. He picked up his glass and gulped down half the beer. It was going to take an extraordinary effort to dissuade his well meaning friend from this course of action. Once James had it in his head to do something, he was immovable. Especially so in this case as it was clear that he wanted Hotch to be as happy as he was.

"What do you mean?" James frowned, looking genuinely confused. "She's seriously perfect for you. She's sweet, gentle, bubbly. Oh, have I mentioned she loves kids? C'mon man, I'm not asking you to marry her. Just give her a chance. I managed to persuade Sarah to seat her next to you, even though you're at the 'VIP' table with my parents. You'll have plenty of time to get to know her."

Hotch didn't bother to conceal his groan. "You're sitting her next to me? Do you realise your reception's going to go for at least five hours? What if I realise she's not the one for me immediately? What then, genius?"

"There's no way you're not going to like her. I like her and I've got a really good feeling about this." James looked supremely confident, which was a bad sign.

"James, I'm serious. Don't try to set me up. It's not going to work. And besides, she lives here and I'll be at the opposite side of the continent. I'm asking you as your best friend, please don't do this." Hotch was desperate to think of some way to change James' mind. He couldn't bear the thought of having to make small talk to a stranger for hours on end. And worse, he couldn't risk offending her as she was a family friend. In Emily's words, this wedding was going to suck.

Hotch froze as an idea hatched. Of course! Emily. Why didn't he think of it before?

"If it's meant to be, it'll all work out. You'll see." James rubbed his hands in glee. "I can't wait till you meet her. She's like ridiculously cute."

"If you say cute one more time I'm going to break your arm." Hotch was not joking. "Look James, I really appreciate you trying to help but -"

"Nope, I'm not listening to any more of your protests," James interrupted. "It's my wedding weekend and I'm going to do what I want. I'm going to make you happy again."

He stood up. "Let's go get some dinner, I'm starving and there's an awesome looking steakhouse that way." He started to move away, then saw that Hotch hadn't moved from his seat.

James heaved a sigh. "All right, I'll give you one chance to convince me why I shouldn't try to set you up with Lisa. Hope you still remember something from your courtroom days." He looked at Hotch clearly thinking that nothing Hotch could say would change his mind.

Hotch's mind was moving at lightning fast speed. He had to sound convincing. Although not a profiler, James was highly skilled at reading body language and nuances. He hadn't made partner due to his looks. And he had known Hotch a long time.

"I've already met someone." He ignored James' disbelieving snort, pushing ahead with his story. "It's true. I haven't told you any of this yet because it's all still new."

James' expression hadn't changed. "I thought you said you didn't have time to date. Where did you meet her?"

Hotch thought it was best to keep to the truth as much as possible. "Her name's Emily and I work with her." _Damn._ On second thought, maybe he shouldn't have said that.

As predicted, James pulled him up. "Hang on a minute, you're trying to tell me you're dating a colleague," he said in disbelief. "Emily...I remember that name. She's not just a colleague, she's in your team." He shook his head. "Uh uh, no way am I going to believe that you would ever break the rules and date a subordinate."

_C'mon Hotchner, you can do it._ "We never planned it, we were just hanging out one night at her place after a case and well, let's just say one thing led to another. No one else in the team knows." Hotch hoped he sounded convincing enough.

"Prove it." James looked at him challengingly.

Hotch was expecting this. "All right. She came with me. She's here in this hotel."

His friend was taken aback. _He_ clearly wasn't expecting this. "Pardon? You mean Emily came here with you?"

"Yep. I'm not going to be at your wedding all weekend so we thought we'd take the opportunity for a weekend away. She's having a massage as we speak. I told her not to expect me back till late so she booked herself in for a big spa session." At least now James won't ask him to call her.

"Let me get this right. You're seeing a woman whom you obviously have strong enough feelings for to go against your principles and break the rules in order to have a relationship with and you don't tell me about her. But you bring her with you to attend my wedding." James looked extremely unimpressed.

Hotch put his hands out in a placating gesture. "First, she's not attending your wedding. Second, I told you we're still feeling our way around this relationship and at this stage I honestly don't know how to describe what this even is to you. I guess the one thing I can tell you is that I really care about her." He heard the conviction in his own voice and realised that it was the truth. He did care for her. But didn't he care for each of his team members? Surely this was no different. He didn't have time to continue that thought as James was already talking.

"Okay, fine, I understand about you not telling me about her. But I'm seriously pissed you didn't." He gave Hotch a glare. "Now that I know though, she's coming to the wedding with you."

_Uh oh_. "It's fine, James, there's no need to invite her. She doesn't even know you so she'll probably feel quite awkward there. Besides, isn't it too late to change the numbers for the reception?" Hotch knew he was grasping at straws.

"Don't be silly, it's 48 hours away, and one person isn't going to make any difference. So I expect to see her there, all right?" There was a challenging glint in James' eyes.

How was he going to get out of this? "I'll have to ask her first."

"Ask away, but she better be there, Hotchner, or Lisa will be your bosom buddy for the night. Now come on! I can hear the wagyu steak calling to us." James strode off without waiting for him.

Hotch followed his lead, already wondering how he was going to ask Emily to do him this huge favour. When he recalled how much she was looking forward to her plans for the weekend, he grimaced. He knew that it was going to take all his negotiation skills to persuade her to accompany him to the wedding. And the price was going to be steep. Of that he had no doubt.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the interaction between Hotch and his best friend, reviews would be awesome and very much loved! Next up, Emily in a bar...**


	3. Why did you do that?

**Hi everyone, here's Chapter 3. I think I may have been a bit too soft on Hotch (but he's just such a sweetie). Anyway, let me know what you think :)**

Emily took a sip of her bright pink cocktail and gave a little sigh of happiness as she perused her very substantial pile of chips. That would more than cover the costs of her weekend and she still had a couple of days left if she wanted to play some more. She was extremely good with probabilities and had been using her talent in poker and blackjack for a long time. But she was careful to never win big enough to catch the casino management's attention. Besides, she didn't really need the money. It was all for a bit of fun. As long as she covered the costs of her indulgent weekend away, she was happy. It was late, very late, actually, but she still debated whether she would have another drink or retire.

"Excuse me." A deep male voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up, surprised to find a blonde haired man standing next to her table. He was tall, impeccably dressed in an expensive black suit which was obviously tailor-made as it fitted him perfectly, skimming his body and showing off his well built frame. And if that wasn't enough, his face was all chiselled planes, full lips and smoky green eyes. As Garcia would say, he was smokin' hot.

Her hormones were on instant alert. _Take me, take me now,_ her body was screaming. Thank goodness for all her training. Her calm expression belied nothing of her actual thoughts. "Yes?"

He gave her a crooked smile. Holy crap, if she thought he was hot before, well, let's just say if she had a complete lack of inhibitions, she would probably have torn his clothes off by now and having her wicked way with him, spectators be damned. She surreptitiously took a deep breath. _Emily, get a freakin' grip on yourself._

"You probably won't believe me, but I don't do this sort of thing very often. So while I was sitting at the table over there looking at you, every opening line that I could think of sounded like it either came from a C grade movie or a porn, take your pick." His smile was rueful. "I finally came to the conclusion that I'll just come over and ask you straight up if you'd like to have a drink with me. I will of course leave graciously if you say no, but I will be severely crushed even if I don't show it."

Emily was speechless. Not only was he hot to the point of making her drool, he was nice, funny and a gentleman to boot. _Hot damn._ She had finally hit the jackpot. She wondered if he would think her too forward if she asked him to have babies with her.

He must have mistook her silence for uncertainty. "Okay, I can see you need some convincing. Maybe if I tell you a bit about myself. I'm 42, own my own company which is based in New York, I'm here on business trying to woo a client, who by the way, didn't make me work this hard for it." His eyes were twinkling.

_Oh God,_ thought Emily despairingly, _marry me_. _Now._ There were in Las Vegas, after all. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility.

"This is going to sound cheesy, I completely acknowledge this up front, but I love cold, rainy days when I can just lie in bed with a good book and a hot cup of coffee. My hobbies are swimming, running and I can cook up a mean fettuccine carbonara. That's me in a nutshell. So how's that decision making process coming along?" He raised his eyebrows, a smile playing on his lips. "I promise it can just be a drink, nothing more."

Emily opened her mouth to speak. However, what she would have actually said was doomed to forever remain a mystery because at that precise moment she heard her name being uttered by a familiar voice behind her.

"Emily?"

_No, it couldn't be. _ Was Hotch sent here specifically to torment her? Maybe she was being subtly told that these sin to win weekends were against the laws of God, or nature or whatever. She turned her head very, very, reluctantly and sure enough, it was him. But instead of stopping the normal distance away from her, he completely invaded her personal space and stopped right next to her. If it wasn't for a supreme self-control, her jaw would have dropped open because he then did something completely unexpected.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Putting his hand on her bare back, he extended his right hand to the other man. "Hi, I'm Aaron, Emily's husband. You are...?"

_Noooooooo_, moaned Emily in her head as she saw the play of emotions on her handsome stranger's face, chief among them being embarrassment. And to a lesser degree, comprehension, chagrin and disappointment. And yet he had the grace not to turn tail and run.

"I'm Steve and I'm feeling pretty stupid right now. I actually came and asked your wife for a drink because I didn't realise she was married," he said ruefully. "I obviously need to work on my lines because I didn't think to ask that first up. I'm sorry, I meant absolutely no offence."

Hotch smiled. "None taken. She's a beautiful woman, it's totally understandable," he replied easily, completely out of character.

Emily was so stunned by what was happening right in front of her that she was struck mute. Outrage and anger fought for dominance.

"I think I've outstayed my welcome, so you two have a lovely night." Inclining his head politely, Steve left them alone.

She allowed herself to look at his retreating back for a mournful second then turned the full force of her anger on Hotch. He actually took a step back at the look on her face, taking his hand off her.

"Hotch, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Emily, I..."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a nice, normal, single, heterosexual man?"

"No, I can't say I..."

"That was a rhetorical question!" she interrupted sharply. She was angry and he was going to know it. "That was the first man in God knows how long that was actually interested in me. And he was cute! And funny. And nice. And apparently normal. Seriously Hotch, what were you doing?" She was beyond caring that her voice had ended in a plaintive tone. She was devastated. Not only had she lost her chance to indulge in a little, or possibly, a lot of lust, but he was an actual potential spouse.

Hotch had the grace to look regretful. "I'm sorry, Emily, if you want to know, I wasn't thinking. I needed to ask you for a favour and when I saw you and him, I knew I had to do something."

"You had to do something," Emily repeated slowly. "Why would you need to do something? I'm a grown woman and as my superior in the workplace you have absolutely no right to interfere in my personal life. I can do as I please and it would have really pleased me to have a drink with him!" Her anger began rising as as she was speaking. He had no idea what he had just done.

"I completely agree. I'm sorry, Emily, I really didn't mean to do what I did." Even in her state of anger, she didn't fail to notice the genuine contrition in his voice. Or the underlying tone of resignation. She looked a bit more closely at him, but couldn't detect anything under his usual stoic facade.

"Why did you do it, Hotch? You weren't trying to protect me, were you?" She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that, but she felt her anger slowly draining away against her will.

"No, not at all, I know you are more than capable of protecting yourself." He stopped, seemingly unsure how to proceed. Emily had never seen him like this and despite his earlier actions, her curiosity was piqued.

"You said you wanted to ask me for a favour, then you said you saw me with him and you had to do something. So the favour has something to do with me not being able to have a drink with a man?" She was trying to work it out but was still confused.

"Uh, yes, sort of." Hotch looked at her warily, as if he was expecting her to yell at him again.

"Well?" She sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. It was evil of her, she knew, but he deserved to sweat it out a bit. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for what he just did.

"I uh," Hotch cleared his throat as if trying to buy time to find the right words. Emily hid an inward smile at the discomfort he was clearly feeling. _Serve you right, Mr Spoke-in-the Wheel of my sex life._ "I was wondering if you would do me a favour and accompany me to my friend's wedding on Sunday?"

Emily raised her eyebrows. That wasn't a request she was expecting. "You mean as your date?" Surely he didn't have to bring a date if he didn't want to.

"Yes. I know you're going to say no anyway, but I still need to tell you that I uh, told James that we were in a relationship and that we came to Las Vegas to spend the weekend together," he finished in a rush, again completely unlike him. She should revel in his desperation, but she couldn't. It just wasn't in her.

"I haven't decided yet whether I would say yes or no," she said mildly. She uncrossed her arms, not wanting to look confrontational. "What brought this on? You told me James is your best friend, so surely he wouldn't force you to bring a date if you didn't want to. And why the need to fake a relationship?"

"I never thought I would find your insight a drawback but here I am doing so," Hotch said drily. He had relaxed a little when she said she hadn't made up her mind. At her smile, he took the seat opposite her and related the conversation he and James had had before dinner that night.

"So you immediately thought of me as your girlfriend?" she said, amused. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

"Why would you be insulted?" She laughed when she saw the sudden frown on his face.

"Well, you just seemed to have taken for granted that my personal life would be so pathetic that I would presumably be free to accompany you to the wedding."

"That didn't cross my mind at all. I did tell James about our supposed relationship, but what I didn't anticipate was him inviting you to his wedding, which was very short sighted of me." He sighed, rubbing his fingers on his forehead. "It was a very bad idea, borne out of desperation. So don't worry about it. I'll get through the reception like I got through the bachelor party."

"Hey," Emily took hold of the his other hand which was lying on the table, surprised at her impulsive action. "I would be happy to accompany you to the wedding."

He looked at her, brow still furrowed. "Please don't feel like you have to say yes out of pity. I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will be. Just as I'm sure you're feeling great from attending the party you just came from." She actually saw him shudder at the memory of the last few hours. _Poor Hotch._ She suddenly had a mental picture of him fighting off the advances of skimpily clad exotic dancers and was shocked to feel a flare of jealousy.

He looked at her, eyes intent. "I would be very grateful if you do. But, are you sure Emily?"

"I'm sure. But you owe me big time, Hotch. And I mean _big_ time."

"I know. Although knowing James' taste in women, somehow I think it will be worth it."

Hotch had surprisingly not let go of her hand. As it was, he stood up and pulled on her hand gently. "It's late, how about I walk you to your room?"

"Sure."

They had said their goodnights and Emily was about to close the door when she thought of something.

"Hotch," she called out as he was walking away towards the bank of elevators.

"Yeah?" He turned back.

"You're buying me a dress tomorrow. A very expensive one."

He nodded, tilting his head slightly as he surveyed her. "I don't suppose that makes us even?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "No way. You have absolutely no idea what you'll have to do to make this up to me."

He sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

**Reviews pretty please? They really give me motivation to keep going!**


	4. Is she doing what I think she's doing?

**Here's the first M rated chapter, so please note the rating. Let me know what you think!  
><strong>

Hotch walked out of the double doors of the restaurant, holding his plate of breakfast which he had taken from the buffet. His eyes scanned the patio for a spare table and he spotted the back of someone familiar. He walked up to the table which was situated on the far side of the patio, partially shielded from the double doors by a large potted plant.

"Morning, Prentiss."

She looked upwards at him. "Morning, sir." Her lips twitched.

He sighed, getting the hint. "I should probably try to stop calling you that, huh? Especially at the wedding."

"Yeah. People might think we have some sort of BDSM relationship going on, although," she paused for a moment, thinking, "that could be kinda fun." She winked at him.

Hotch tried but failed to suppress a smile. He knew Emily had a smart mouth, but he had never had it targeted at him before. She probably thought she earned the right because she was going to be doing him this huge favour, which seemed to be getting bigger all the time. He had gotten no less than three text messages from her this morning. Message 1 was for shoes, message 2 was for jewellery and 3 was that she had booked an appointment at the salon to get her hair done. He was definitely going to return to home a poorer man. He had a feeling her dress alone was going to cost at least a week's wages.

"So are you going to join me or were you planning to eat your breakfast standing up?" She took a bite of her buttered toast.

"I was just waiting for an invitation," he replied, taking a seat.

"Oh sure, that's stopped you before." She rolled her eyes.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw the amount of food she had on her plate. There were two kinds of eggs, bacon, sausages, baked beans, hash browns and biscuits covered with gravy. "You're eating all that?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" There was an edge in her tone.

_Whoa._ Despite working with her for five years, he must have somehow missed the fact that she wasn't a morning person.

He had to remain in her good graces at all costs. "Nothing, just that I didn't think you were usually a breakfast person." He was relieved to see her tension decrease.

"I do usually watch what I eat, but when I'm here, I completely overindulge, in _everything_."

Hotch took a bite of his poached eggs. "Really?" He was curious to know what she meant by that. "Like what?"

"Let's see, food, obviously, then I do the whole lazing around doing nothing during the day which includes spa treatments. Not only do I feel good afterwards, I look good." She said this casually, with no conceit as she continued eating.

He had to agree with her. Despite the late night, her skin was glowing with health, and the slight shadows under her eyes from yesterday were gone. He was actually kind of looking forward to the moment when James met her. Not only was she extremely intelligent and a high achiever in the fields she excelled in, she was a very beautiful woman. He hoped it made their fake relationship more believable as James would have no doubt of what attracted him to her. Him on the other hand...

"What's up?" Emily must have seen something in his face. She was getting very good at reading his feelings despite the stoic mask he usually wore. He would have to watch himself more.

"I was thinking that there would be no doubt whatsoever why I'm attracted to you. James is going to wonder what a woman like you would be doing with someone like me."

"Don't worry, I've got that all worked out. I'm just going to say I've had this crush on you since day one because I'm attracted to tall, dark, frowning, workaholic types and then when you finally kissed me, it was like there were fireworks, choirs of angels singing etc. I was hooked."

His stomach muscles tensed as his mind conjured up a mental image of Emily's soft, red mouth pressed against his. He hated to admit it, but James had been right, it had been far too long since he had been with a woman. "Much as I'm flattered, I don't think James is going to believe the fireworks and singing angels thing," he said drily.

"I was just kidding about that. I'm going to say that when I discovered your unparalleled skills in bed there was no way in hell I was ever going to let you go." She flashed him a wicked smile that heated his insides and caused his shorts to tighten. He cleared his throat and casually dropped his napkin on his lap. He was lucky the little old lady that just walked past hadn't glanced downwards. There would have been some major embarrassment involved. He could not believe he was having this reaction to Emily. What was wrong with him? She was his subordinate for God's sake. He thought the self control he exerted on himself was unsurpassed in strength. Clearly he was mistaken.

Any thoughts of self control dissipated like the morning fog before the heat of the sun when he looked over to see Emily licking a smear of gravy off her thumb. Her tongue swiped twice, three times at the same spot, leaving a moist trail behind. Hotch immediately imagined her tongue on him and felt his erection jerk involuntarily. He cursed his rogue member. He couldn't very well get up and leave without Emily noticing his condition and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from watching her tongue which was now licking her forefinger. _For the love of God, how much gravy could there possibly be on that finger?_

He was in big trouble if just looking at her got him in such a state. He was going to be spending hours with her tomorrow pretending to be a couple. And James would be expecting lots of touching and gazing into each others' eyes. Yep, he was a dead man.

She looked up at him at that moment and frowned in concern. "Hotch, are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine. Just...thinking about something." Like what you're wearing under that gauzy white blouse. _For God's sake, Hotch_.

"Oh, what about?"

"Uh..." What were they talking about before? _C'mon Hotch, use that supposedly half intelligent brain of yours!_ Oh, yes. "So, I counted four out of the seven deadly sins; sloth, gluttony, greed and pride. Well, only a touch of the last two, granted. What about lust, envy and wrath?"

She smiled, showing him her dimples. How had he failed to notice how gorgeous she was? It was probably because he had shut all such thoughts away as being inappropriate since she was his subordinate. That line was not one which he would ever cross. Not under any circumstances. His brain taunted him. _Then what's with the hard on, Slick?_

"Very insightful, Hotch. Envy, sure, that happens sometimes, but that's not something I like to indulge in, much less overindulge. I guess I get envious when I see couples and families who look so happy together. I thought I'd be married with at least two kids by now, and yet here I am, single, with a cat and no life to speak off. Wrath I never want to indulge in, that's just way unhealthy and I'm taking the fifth on lust."

Hotch chuckled, although he was rather surprised he could in his almost painful condition. And talking about lust wasn't helping in the slightest. "You're taking the fifth on lust? So there's something that may incriminate you? Prentiss, you never cease to amaze me."

"I'm an amazing sorta gal." She winked at him.

He tried to suppress a groan. He racked his brains to try to come up with something that would take his mind of the L word. "Emily, you do realise the dangers of meeting with total strangers."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "I really hope you're not about to give me a lecture, Hotch. I was there when we worked the Miami case, the Viper case and the spring break case. I think I can take care of myself."

_Okay, bad choice of subject._ This was why he didn't do the dating scene. He sucked at finding good conversational topics. "Yes, of course you can, I didn't mean to imply otherwise. I was just concerned." _You are a dolt_, he said, cursing himself.

"If you say so." She didn't look convinced, but finally rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, just to put your mind at rest, I have pepper spray and a whistle in my clutch because I'm a smart woman. And since I'm also a federal agent, my self-defence tactics training is completely up to date and in addition, I am armed. I'm prepared for every contingency."

Hotch stared at her, so stunned that he did an actual double take. "Did you say you're armed?"

"I sure did and I am. I have a derringer in my clutch." She shrugged, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Let me get this right. You have a permit to carry a concealed weapon in Nevada."

"Sure do. Got it a few years ago when I started coming here for my weekends. Thought I should protect myself and my winnings. They're some crazy people out here."

Hotch was amazed. And impressed. Both rather rare experiences for him. But there was another thing he had to know. "Last night, if I hadn't showed up, would you have had a drink with Steve?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I told you that I would have and in any case you would have noticed how keen I was looking. So, what is it you really want to ask?"

_How in the hell did she manage to see through that question?_ "I was just wondering if you would have gone back to his room after the drink." He noticed that he was literally holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

"That's a pretty personal question, isn't it Hotch?" She looked at him, her expression neutral. Apparently he didn't have the monopoly on impassive looks. She could easily beat him in the unreadable expression stakes.

"That's true." He decided to acknowledge the obvious fact. "So you don't have to answer the question if doing so makes you uncomfortable."

"Hmm...I probably shouldn't answer, but if I didn't, I feel there may be some sort of judgment from you in any case."

"Emily –" Hotch started to protest.

She shook her head dismissively. "It's okay, we all make judgments on others whether we want to or not, it's just who we are. And to answer your question, I don't know. I guess it would have depended on how the drink went. But let's just say the odds were in favour of a yes, because I am in severe need of relief."

_Holy crap._ Hotch felt his cheeks flush at her bluntness. He and Emily had barely even spoken about their personal lives so this was...unexpected. What surprised him even more though, was the warmth in his chest at the mixture of defiance and vulnerability on her face. He didn't want her to think that he was judging her because he wasn't. So he thought carefully before responding.

"I can understand that." That was the most personal thing he had ever said to her.

Emily blinked. She suddenly looked unsure of herself. "You can?"

He would have been amused if it wasn't so pathetic. "I haven't dated since Hayley left, so I understand when the need can become almost...overwhelming."

Her eyes softened. "Hotch, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Maybe if I wasn't such a workaholic..." His laugh sounded grim even to him. "Who am I kidding. I won't even know where to start. I know what I am. Why would any sane woman even want to date me?" He took a sip of his coffee so that he wouldn't need to look at the pity that he knew would be reflected in her eyes.

His eyes shot up to hers when he felt the touch of her soft hand on his. "So call me insane, but I'd date you," she said softly.

He ruthlessly tamped down the urge to lift her hand up to his mouth for a kiss. The thought again crossed his mind that he was in a hell of a lot of trouble. Even as he was thinking that what they were doing was completely inappropriate he turned his hand over and curled his fingers around hers.

They sat there staring at each other in silence until they were interrupted by a waiter.

"Sir, Ma'am, may I take these?" he asked, gesturing to their plates.

The spell was broken and Hotch quickly let Emily's hand go. "Sure." He looked over at her empty plate.

"I must say I'm impressed, I didn't think you could finish that," he said lightly, not really knowing what to say about what had just happened.

"Oh, that wasn't my first, and it's certainly not my last." She gave him a small smile, seemingly not wanting to talk about it either. "I think I'll do the waffles and ricotta hotcakes next with the honeycomb butter and melted chocolate. Want some?" She got up and paused, waiting for his answer.

"No, thanks, I'm good for now."

"Okay." She walked off.

_Thank God. _ This would give him a chance to gather his thoughts. He had no idea what had happened for him to have this reaction to her after all this time. Last night when he saw her with the other man, he had felt an almost uncontrollable urge to punch the guy out. That would have been unacceptable behaviour, not to mention the fact that he would have been committing assault. Not the done thing for a federal agent. So he did the next best thing; he showed that Emily belonged to him. Except she didn't. He tried to console himself at the time that he had had a bit too much to drink and wasn't as in control of his emotions as he usually was. And that he had had to do what he did so that she could be his date to the wedding.

He knew in all honesty that that was just an excuse. He didn't want Emily to end up with Steve. The guy must have been blind. Hotch could tell she was totally into him from 20 feet away despite her politely smiling face. Her body language was almost screaming for the other man to take her away and make her his. It was lucky he got there just in time. Because he wasn't sure what he was going to do if he had seen her go off with Mr Suave. And it had nothing to do with the wedding.

"Aaron! Look who I met at the dessert station!"

Hotch looked up, feeling his heart sink when he saw Steve. What was she doing? He could feel a frown forming on his brow and then he saw the mischievous look in her eyes. Obviously she wanted to get payback for what he did last night. And she knew what buttons to press.

_Ah, but two could play at this game._

"Aaron."

They shook hands. "Steve, good to see you again. Want to join us?"

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude, I just bumped into Emily and she asked me to come over to say hi. So here I am." Steve smiled somewhat awkwardly.

"Nonsense, you're not intruding at all, Steve. Please join us. I promise we don't bite," said Emily cheerfully. She pulled out a chair for him and took the seat next to Hotch.

Ha, he couldn't have planned it better himself. "What brings you to Las Vegas, Steve?" he asked when Steve had sat himself down. While Steve talked about his new client, Hotch slipped his arm around Emily's waist, stifling a smile when she jumped, startled by his touch. He shifted closer to her, drawing her against him. She smelt like strawberries, his favourite fruit. He had a completely valid excuse for touching her right now, and it was all her making. She had just started eating, so she was unable to move away without looking too obvious about it.

"What about you guys? What are you doing here?" He looked at them with interest.

"We're here for a friend's wedding," replied Hotch. "We actually live on the east coast."

"Oh really? I'm in New York. You?"

"Washington D.C."

As they chatted about the merits of living on the east coast, Emily tried to move surreptitiously away from him, but his hand which was now on her hip stopped her from doing so. She put her right hand down and gave him a hard pinch on his bare thigh. He coughed to cover his shock at the pain, but had the presence of mind to keep his hand on her hip. He could only feel a line of material on her hip so she was either wearing a bikini under her dress (it wasn't a shirt after all) or she had a g-string on. Not that it mattered either way, his sex starved body was already reacting to the contact with her body. Big time. His fingers, on their own volition it seemed, started to rub at that bit of string under her dress.

"So Steve, what does your company do?" she asked, leaning into Hotch. He stopped breathing when she slipped the hand that had just pinched him up his thigh. His thigh muscles tensed involuntarily, but the hand continued to move. Up, up, up, it went until...

_Every cell of his body froze._ His left hand went to grab hers, but it was too late. He felt the warmth of her hand on his rock hard erection. He heard her draw in a sharp breath of surprise. And then her hand started to move upon him slowly, massaging him, up and down, up and down. Hotch could barely believe this was happening to him.

Maybe this was all a dream.

Because here he was, sitting at a table with an almost complete stranger, getting a hand job in broad daylight from Emily. _Emily._ The only thing he was thankful for was the tablecloth which shielded his lap and her hand from curious eyes. He knew he should stop her, he _had_ to stop her, but it was as if his body was frozen. He couldn't even speak when Steve murmured his apologies and told them that he had to leave for another appointment. The whole time, Emily's hand continued to rub him gently. He finally managed to utter goodbye as he felt his cock surge under her hand.

And then Steve was gone and there was only Emily and her hand. Before he knew what she was doing, she had already unbuttoned and unzipped him, using her other hand as well.

"Emily," he hissed, a low groan escaping as he felt her gently release him from his boxers. "What are you doing?" he rasped out as she ran her thumb gently over the mushroom tip, smearing the precum which was already leaking out.

He finally looked at her and saw the faint flush of arousal on her cheeks. The thought that touching him had such an effect on her made him even harder. Their eyes met as she slowly started to pump his shaft with her hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" she whispered, lips parted as she breathed rapidly through her mouth.

Hotch knew what he should say, but he couldn't. It was too late to stop. "No," he finally bit out, feeling the tension build low in the pit of his stomach. Her hand stroked him, faster and faster. They didn't take their eyes away from each other.

It took only a short time for him to reach his peak. It had been too long since he had last allowed himself the luxury of masturbating. He clenched his jaw hard, swallowing his groan as he jetted his release into the napkin that she had managed to grab with her other hand. He collapsed back in his seat, heart racing in his chest and breathing hard. He lay there weakly while she gently cleaned him and zipped him up. Finally regaining his senses he looked around. Had anyone noticed? The patio was deserted as breakfast was now over. Inside he could see a handful of employees tidying up and was thankful that none of them had come outside. At least, he didn't think anyone had been there. He had been somewhat preoccupied.

He didn't know what to say to Emily. Thanks? That was amazing? Somehow that didn't do it justice. He expected to feel shame, or at the very least regret, but all he felt was well, incredible. He looked over and saw that she was watching him, a look of uncertainty on her face. She chewed the corner of her lip, a sure sign she was at a loss for words, unusual for her. He had to reassure her, so he reached across and took her hand in his.

"That was incredible." He wasn't surprised to hear that his voice was still slightly hoarse.

Her lips parted. "You mean you're not sorry?" She looked at him, anxiety in her eyes.

"I probably should be," he admitted, "but right now I'm not. Are you?" He had to ask.

She bit her lip, silent for a moment, long enough for his heart to start pounding in fear. But he needn't have been concerned.

"I don't know," she finally whispered, starting into his eyes. "Hotch, I...I need you to know I've never done anything like that before. I don't know what happened. At first I just wanted to tease you, but then I couldn't stop. I never meant for that to happen."

He smiled gently at her. "I know. How about we get out of here?"

She stared at him, a sliver of panic in her eyes. "Okay." She gave him a tremulous smile.

**I hadn't actually planned for that to happen quite this way and so soon, but I think I subconsciously wanted them to get together quickly :)** **Please review if you can. I would love to hear what you think.  
><strong>


	5. What is he going to do to me?

**Here's the next chapter, another M one :)** **Apologies for the slight delay, I was posting my story for the fanfic challenge so check it out if you are keen for another little Hotch/Emily encounter. It's called "Some Like It Hot".**

Emily could feel the clamminess in her hands as they exited the elevator and headed towards her room. Her heart rate was still heightened after their little 'morning activity'. She could _not_ believe what she had just done. With Hotch no less. And she didn't even have alcohol as an excuse. She had just given her boss a hand job.

_Oh. My. God. _

It was only now just sinking in. They were almost at her room and she didn't even remember how they even got there. What was he expecting from her? She was freaking out. Majorly.

"Emily?"

She had to get away right now. Far away. And then find another job. Maybe in the Australian outback, with the kangaroos.

"Emily."

_Oh crap!_ She had to give two weeks' notice. Maybe she could find out if she could just forfeit some of her wages. Surely they weren't that strict. Or maybe she could say a relative was dying and she had to leave immediately. They wouldn't refuse her compassionate leave.

"Prentiss!"

She jerked to a stop by rote, her eyes shooting up to his at the sharp command. He looked at her, concern in his eyes. "We're here. Emily, what's wrong?"

She almost laughed. "You're kidding, right Hotch?"

"I thought you said you weren't sorry about what happened." His voice was gentle. He could probably sense that her emotions were balanced on a knife edge.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't thinking straight then." She couldn't have been. If she had, she would never have touched him. Right?

"I think you knew exactly what you were doing."

Her eyes widened when he stepped closer to her. His eyes locked with hers. "Would it be all right if I kissed you?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She had just touched him intimately and here he was asking if he could kiss her. She felt a warmth deep inside her chest. No one had ever asked her for permission before. But this was Hotch. Always thoughtful.

Her eyes fluttered when she felt his fingers on her cheek. He stroked her skin, the barest of touches. And when she opened her mouth, the word that she breathed out was yes. He slowly bent down towards her. It was only at the last possible moment when her eyes couldn't focus any longer on his face and she felt his breath on her lips that her eyelids closed.

He kissed her as he did all things. Slowly and thoroughly, with a great deal of thought. His lips were soft, pressing her hers with the perfect amount of pressure. They moved over hers gently, slowly coaxing her lips to part. When they did, he didn't rush in, but ran his tongue lightly around the sensitive inner rim of her lips. Impatient for more, she pressed her lips harder against his, opening her mouth wider so that she could touch her tongue to his. When their tongues finally met, she shivered at the heat that sparked deep in the pit of her stomach. The kiss was like nothing she could ever remember experiencing before. On the one hand sensual and passionate, on the other tender and sweet.

Even without experiencing his touch any other part of her, she was incredibly aroused. She could feel the dampness between her thighs and her nipples were so erect that they were almost painful. She moaned his name into his mouth when he sucked on her tongue. Even when he released her, so dazed was she by the mastery of his kiss that she barely realised that he had taken her key card from her almost nerveless hand and had led her into her room.

Then his lips were back on hers, his body, pushing her back against the closed door. Finally, thank goodness, _finally_, his hands were on her body which had been crying out in desperation for his touch. No longer tender, his mouth ravaged hers. She kissed him back just as fiercely, arching her back when he slipped his hand into the shirt dress that he had unbuttoned. Her string bikini top was no impediment and he cupped her left breast in his warm, gun calloused hand. She gave a whimper when he plucked her tightly budded nipple. The pleasure pain shot a direct path into her groin and she felt herself become even wetter.

He grunted as he pulled open her dress with a yank, buttons popping off and dropping on the carpet. But Emily didn't care, because Hotch's hot mouth had latched onto that stinging nipple which he now sucked hard. Her fingers tangled into his hair, holding on tight. His other hand was massaging her right breast and then he was pulling at a knot on her bikini bottom. Scarcely had it dropped when he kneed her thighs apart and cupped her heated core with his left hand.

Emily moaned loudly, dropping her head back against the door when he pushed a finger into her.

"So wet," his said approvingly, voice was harsh with arousal. He straightened up and put his mouth on her neck, sucking her skin as he pumped his finger in and out.

"H..Hotch," she whimpered as he inserted another finger into her. She was so wet that there was barely any resistance and his fingers thrust into her, strong and fast. She was racing to her climax now, panting hard. And when he curled his middle finger upon withdrawal, she screamed her release as violent spasms overtook her.

He finished undressing her with one hand, the other holding her upright. She was still weak-kneed, barely able to stand up. Hotch pulled off the covers and put her naked body on the bed. She watched as he stripped his shorts and T-shirt off. Then came his boxers. Even though she had touched him intimately, this was the first time she had seen his manhood in all its glory. It was completely erect, long and graceful, like the rest of him. But the head was large and heavy, dragging it downwards so that it stood at an angle away from his hips. Her mouth watered as she stared at it. Despite her recent orgasm, she wanted him now.

"Come here," she demanded.

He came and laid down next to her. They shared a long kiss, tongues duelling, lips mashing together. He lifted his head and made to move down her body, but she stopped him.

"Not right now. I need you inside me."

"Are you sure?" Considerate as ever.

"I'm sure," she breathed as he got up over her. He moved his knees in between hers and she lifted her legs around his hips.

Their eyes locked as he positioned himself at her wet opening. "Emily, I haven't got any protection." He gritted his teeth and she knew that he was exerting his immense self-control to keep himself from pushing forward.

"It's all right, I'm on the pill." He still didn't move, staring down at her, his eyes blazing.

"It's okay, Hotch, just let go, you won't hurt me."

He suddenly surged forward and thrusted into her. She gasped. Apparently, she had spoken a bit too soon. She gritted her teeth as a sharp pain shot through her. He was not particularly wide but she was very tight. It had been a long time since she had been intimate with someone.

"Emily?" Hotch froze over her, a worried frown on his face. "Do you want me to stop?"

She forced herself to relax her inner muscles. "No, don't stop," she whispered. "Just go slow for a little bit." She put her arms around him, wanting him close.

He did, slowly pushing in and out. Before long, she had adjusted to him, assisted by the juices she produced during her last orgasm. She slid her thighs higher, around his waist, moaning when he thrusted harder and deeper into her, faster and faster. She held on tightly to him as her climax swept over her, coming out of nowhere, catching her by surprise. She stared at his face when he came, eyes screwed tightly shut, jaw clenched, groaning low in his throat. He pushed in deep, holding still as he spurted his semen deep within her, laying his claim on her. Her inner muscles rippled around him, coaxing out any remaining sperm. It was as if their bodies were following the ancient biological imperative to procreate. It was a darn good thing she was on the pill, or she would definitely have conceived, she thought dimly.

Hotch shuddered and pulled out, dropping down on the bed next to her. To her delight though, he immediately drew her into his arms, cradling her head on his shoulder.

As their hearts slowed down from their frantic pace, she suddenly heard Hotch chuckle. She lifted her head to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

He grinned at her, dimples carved deep. "I really hope this time you're not going to say that you didn't know what you were doing."

She tried to glare at him, but failed miserably. "Very funny." She laid her head back down on his shoulder, putting her hand on his smooth chest. "So I've been thinking about how you're going to pay me back for that big favour."

"I am oddly fearful and excited at the same time, is that weird?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

Emily grinned, she loved this side of Hotch that no one at work ever got to see. Their loss. Her gain.

"I'm afraid you're a total deviant," she said in a sad voice.

She squealed as he flipped her over so that he was now lying on top of her.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that in about 20 seconds," he murmured before giving her a kiss.

Two minutes later, Emily was desperately trying to remember what she was about to say before Hotch interrupted her.

"So, as I was trying to say before you rudely interrupted me -" She gasped as he dipped his tongue into her belly button, swirling it around. "I, uh, will call...us even...if you give me a sufficient number of orgasms this weekend."

He lifted his head, a smile playing about his mouth as his eyes met hers. "The whole weekend huh? That's rather presumptuous of you, Prentiss."

She lifted her eyebrows at him despite the sudden anxiety in her stomach. "So you don't need a date for the wedding then, s_ir_?"

He grinned as he shifted lower. "All I meant was that I think you underestimate me. Perhaps I can settle my debt tonight."

Emily shuddered in anticipation as his hands pushed her legs apart. "Oh, I very much doubt it." She smiled even as her eyes closed as her pleasure washed over her. "Especially since I'll only know what 'a sufficient number' is when I get there."

**Please spare a moment to send me a review, I really love getting them!**


	6. Where are you taking me?

**And finally, the wedding. This is my favourite chapter in the whole story, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**Also, a special thank you to Tigereye77 for the Christian Louboutin shoes suggestion. I loved the suggestion...and the shoes!**

Hotch took a deep breath and knocked on Emily's door. He was surprised at how nervous he was feeling. It had been 24 hours since the 'breakfast incident' as he was now calling it and aside from the four hours he had spent at the golf course with James, they had stayed in her bed the rest of the time. He had only gone back to his room when she left for her hair appointment three hours ago.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her. No matter how many times they made love, his body always seemed to be ready for more. He told himself it was because he had been celibate for too long, but deep down he knew that wasn't the reason. He found himself looking at her long after she had fallen asleep, his eyes lingering on the her perfectly arched eyebrows, her long eyelashes, the long line of her nose and the curve of her lips. He fantasised about waking up next to her every morning, imagined the slow smile that would form on her lips when she opened her eyes and saw him. Then the long kiss that they would share before murmuring good morning.

When he had realised that his fantasy was heading dangerously into relationship territory, he pulled himself up. Even putting aside the problem of their existing professional relationship and the fact that she was his subordinate, he couldn't see why she would want to be with someone like him. He was well aware of his many shortcomings. He was a confirmed workaholic, he wore grim like it was this season's most fashionable accessory, he had severe control issues and the psychological scars he owned would never fade. To top it all, he was a single father. Although, to be honest, he didn't think this fact alone would scare Emily off. The few times she had met Jack, they had gotten along like a house on fire. She just had this knack with children and they adored her. All in all though, if he were her, he'd have run a mile already. He didn't even know why she had stuck around till now.

The door opened and he blinked, speechless at the vision before him. She wore a simple one shouldered gown in dark red that clung to her torso and hips before falling in soft folds to the ground. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant twist and drop earrings that shimmered with red and gold drew attention to her long neck. She had a gold clutch in her right hand.

Hotch felt a curious tightening in his chest when he noticed the nervous expression on her face. To put her at ease, he smiled.

"We're doing things backwards aren't we? I'm sorry, I should have done the gentlemanly thing and asked you out to dinner before um...repaying my debt so to speak."

A blush coloured her cheeks even as she smiled. "Well, seeing that I kinda jumped the gun with that whole breakfast incident, you're forgiven. What?" she asked when he chuckled.

"Coincidentally, I've also been referring to it in my mind as the breakfast incident." His smile widened as the colour deepened in her cheeks.

"You've been thinking about it enough to name it?" She groaned, closing her eyes in despair.

He moved closer to her, tilting her face up to his with his fingers. When she opened her eyes reluctantly, he murmured, "I've been thinking about it because no one's ever done anything so amazing for me before." She didn't take her eyes away from his face and he continued. "On further thought, I think we should refer to it as the breakfast experience. It has a better ring to it and it's something I want to experience again. Although next time I plan to return the favour." He was gratified to see her pupils dilate at his suggestion. He gave into the urge to kiss her and bent down to touch her lips gently with his, mindful of her carefully applied lip colour.

"Forgive me," he said as he lifted his head. "I've been remiss in not telling you how beautiful you look."

"Thank you," she said softly, a light in her eyes. "You approve?"

"I very much approve, in fact, if we didn't have a wedding to attend, I would show you how much I approve." He didn't really know where this side of him was coming from. The side that just wanted to hold her close and show her how much she meant to him. He pushed that unbidden thought away to examine later.

"Well, I'm glad you approve, because you're going to get the bill for it tomorrow." She gave him a mischievous grin.

"It's worth every penny. Shall we go?" He held his arm out.

"Yes."

"So, does the dress crease easily?" he asked conversationally as they walked towards the outdoor area where the wedding ceremony was to be held.

She shot him an exasperated glance. "I bet that no one at work would believe that SSAIC Hotchner could possibly be sex-obssessed."

"I won't call it sex-obssessed per se, just SSA Prentiss obsessed."

He grinned when her lips curved up in a pleased smile.

"I'm just asking because I'm a man who settles my debts. I want to plan my strategy to ensure that I'll be able to gain entry and obtain maximum results when the opportunity presents itself."

"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty." She fluttered her lashes deliberately at him. "Although I might not be able to look you in the eye when you talk about entry points and battering rams and so forth when we're back at work."

He chuckled. "When have I ever talked about using battering rams?"

"Sorry, that was just one of the more suggestive phrases that came immediately to mind. Especially after your performance this afternoon." They shared a heated look at the memory of a particularly frenzied session they had had against the armrest of the two seater couch in her room after Hotch's four hour absence.

"So, does it crease?" he repeated his question as he spied James in the distance waving him over.

"Of course not, I made sure before I bought it," she replied serenely just before they reached within earshot of the groom.

Hotch was unable to suppress his laugh. _God, she was gorgeous._

"Hey Hotchner, good to see you," greeted James, slapping him affectionately on the back, as if they hadn't just seen each other just yesterday afternoon.

"James, I'd like you to meet Emily."

"Hi James, nice to meet you." Emily extended her hand to shake his, which James promptly took and pressed a brief kiss to.

"Emily, it's great to finally meet you. Aaron's told me so much about you. Oh, wait," he said, pausing to look at Hotch with narrowed eyes, "he hasn't told me anything about you at all, the bastard."

Hotch sighed at his friend's antics. "All right, you've made your point, McNaire, move on."

"Gee, thank you, Your Honour," James replied sarcastically. But his tone warmed up when he turned back to Emily. "I can see why he hasn't though. If I had known how incredibly beautiful you are, I would have stolen you off him. You know I'm a much better catch than him. I'm better looking by far, laugh a helluva lot more and I can pretty much buy you anything your heart desires. What do you say?" he teased.

"Sounds pretty good," replied Emily, smiling at James. Hotch rolled his eyes. It looked like she was no more immune to James' charms than the other 99 percent of the female population. And then she surprised him. "But you're too late, I'm afraid. My heart's already taken." Hotch froze when she took his hand and gave him a gaze that was filled with...was that love?

"Really? I don't know what you see in this old dog, but okay, I can take rejection," James joked, trying to look dejected, but his gaze was filled with speculation as he stared at the both of them.

Hotch decided to fan that speculation and brought Emily's hand to his lips. His heart jerked hard at the tender look that appeared in her eyes. He was so entranced by her that he almost didn't hear his friend telling him that they need to start taking their places.

"All right you two. I know it's hard being apart, but the ceremony's only short and you'll see each other soon. Emily, the usher will take you to your seat, if that's ok. Thanks for coming. I'll catch up with you later." James moved away, presumably to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you," said Hotch in a low voice. They were a number of people around them.

"It's fine. You go be the best man and I'll see you in a bit."

"All right. I'll see you soon."

As he took his place next to James, he turned back to have a quick look at Emily in the distance. She caught his eyes and gave him a smile. Reassured, he turned his attention to James.

"So. That was Emily." James' voice was mild.

"That was Emily." Hotch's voice was equally mild.

"I gotta say, buddy, I really thought you were making it all up, but you're obviously in love. That's awesome, man, I'm really happy for you."

Hotch opened his mouth in automatic denial, then caught himself. "Yeah, she's an amazing woman. I'm lucky to have her." At that moment, the wedding theme started playing so he couldn't say anything further. Which was a blessing, because now his mind was whirling with what James had just said. He wasn't in love with Emily, he couldn't be, not after a day. That was just plain ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"That was a really beautiful wedding." Emily looked at bride and groom as they moved around the room to talk to their guests.<p>

"Yes, it was," Hotch agreed as he finished the last bite of his salmon.

She took a sip of her chardonnay. "So, how did they meet?"

"She was a secretary at his law firm."

"No way." She gave a disbelieving laugh. "That's not a cliché at all."

"It's true I swear." His lips curved slightly. "You've met James, he can pretty much charm a woman into doing anything. And when he set his sights on Sarah..." He shook his head.

"I can't believe with all those sexual harassment claims today that law firms don't have clauses written into employment contracts or at the very least guidelines for workplace behaviour."

"Oh they do. I believe in most cases those clauses don't cover partners."

Emily was outraged, but at the same time unsurprised. "Un-believable."

"Not that any rules would have stopped him. James isn't exactly a stickler for rules. And when I say that I really mean is he thinks rules are merely suggestions."

"Oh?" She grinned, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "Let's see, your best friend is a charmer, a ladykiller, a hedonist, a joker and a rule breaker. So basically he's your complete opposite."

"Thanks for making a list of all my deficiencies," Hotch replied drily.

"Hey, I didn't say that I found those qualities attractive. In fact, no offence to James, but he's a college boy in a grown up's body. Actually, worse. He knows what the consequences are, but he doesn't care. He just does what he pleases."

"You're profiling my friend now?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

_Oops._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just an observation." She gave him a contrite smile, really hoping that she hadn't offended him. James was his best friend after all.

"It's fine, I've known him more than 20 years, I know exactly what he is."

"And you love him anyway." Emily smiled, finding this sweet.

She turned more towards him and pulled up her gown slightly so that she could stroke his calf with her foot.

The corner of his mouth lifted. To her surprise, he pushed his chair back and reaching under the table and tablecloth, swung her foot up onto his lap. Luckily, their table was currently deserted, the other guests either on the dance floor or outside enjoying some fresh air.

"What have we here?" Hotch looked at her foot with interest.

"These, sir, are Christian Louboutin discoteka sandals." The sandals featured a thin band of black leather in front, a gold toned chain link and leather slingback straps which attached to an ankle strap. Emily had fallen in love with it on sight.

"Looks more like a deadly weapon," he commented, checking out the metallic looking pencil slim heel. "A very, very sexy deadly weapon," he amended when he noticed her frown. "So sexy that I think I may have discovered a hidden foot fetish. So how much did these three thin straps of leather set me back?" he murmured, a small smile playing on his lips as he ran his thumb along the inner arch of her foot.

Emily's foot jerked as his touch sparked tingles of sensation up her leg. _Ha_, she was just waiting for that question. She grinned. "Let's see. I'll give you a run down. Prada evening gown – $950; Christian Louboutin shoes – $480; gold drop earrings – $250. Having the best looking date in this joint – priceless."

Hotch burst out into uproarious laughter. _Phew_, for a moment there she was afraid he had never seen the Mastercard adverts, or the many jokes that had followed in their wake. He finally calmed down, although there was still a wide smile on his face. "How did I not realise how funny you are till now?"

"I have many hidden talents you don't know about," she said, giving him a wicked smile. God, she loved that she was able to joke and laugh with him. She knew he had a great sense of humour, it was just so incredibly well hidden. It seemed to be making more of an appearance lately though. "You should smile more often. It suits you." She traced the faint line on his cheek where his dimple would appear when he smiled.

"There hasn't been much to smile about." He looked at her seriously. "At least until now."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was she supposed to read anything into that?

Just then she happened to glance up over Hotch's shoulder. "James is looking at us, quick kiss me." _Hey, any excuse will do._

He leaned over and caught her lips with his as she slipped her foot off his lap. The kiss deepened and very soon everything else faded away. She put her hand on his neck to draw him closer, her fingertips stroking the short hair that barely touched his shirt collar. As Hotch touched her tongue with his, she felt him put his warm hand on her upper thigh, his thumb rubbing on a spot just outside of her inner thigh. She shivered and sighed into his mouth.

When their mouths finally parted, Emily's heart was racing and she was breathing rapidly. No one had the ability to affect her like he did. A look alone was enough to increase her pulse and with just one kiss, she was immediately ready for him.

"Emily," he breathed, his hand cupping her cheek, thumb resting on her swollen bottom lip.

"I need you," she whispered, watching his eyes darken at her words.

"I can't leave yet," he murmured regretfully, a frown drawing his brows together.

"It won't take long, I promise. No one will even know we've gone." She took his hand and dragged him out of his chair. Of course, if he really was intent on objecting, she wouldn't have succeeded in pulling him along with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they hurried out of the double doors and down the corridor.

"Wait here."

Hotch waited, bemusement on his face as she went into the ladies' room. She was back five seconds later and pulled him in by the hand.

"Emily, we can't do this. What if we get discovered?" Hotch protested as she pushed him into an end cubicle and locked the stall door behind her. It was a snug fit for both of them in a cubicle that was built for single occupancy.

She shut him up by dragging his head down for a kiss. Within seconds their mouths were mating furiously and Emily sucked sensuously on his tongue when it invaded her mouth. Her hand dove down to attack his belt but found that his hands were already there. The both started laughing and had to break off their kiss when they realised that having two sets of hands trying to undo his pants was actually making it harder.

Hotch finally let go to let Emily pull his zipper down and push both his pants and boxer briefs down his legs. He groaned her name harshly when she grabbed hold of his semi hard erection and immediately sank her mouth on it. She almost moaned herself. She loved sucking him off and tasting the salty, musky taste of him. It took no time at all for him to reach full mast and she swirled her tongue around the tip, loving the contrast in her mouth between the soft silky skin covering steely hardness.

She heard a thump, she looked up without releasing him and saw that he had braced his hands on either side of the cubicle and he was staring down at her, arousal and need blazing in his eyes. She could imagine what he was seeing, her red lips wrapped around his erect manhood, hand stroking the base. She sucked hard, not taking her eyes away from his face and was gratified to see him choke back a gasp. She kept going for a few more moments, watching as he clenched his jaw and exerted his willpower to keep himself from coming. The thought that he was so close to his climax aroused her almost beyond bearing and she could feel her body throbbing for him, desperately needing him to fill her. When she felt him grow even harder in her mouth, she quickly pulled away.

He stood there, looking at her with a dazed expression on his face as she quickly lifted her gown up and pulled her thong off. Before he could say anything, she pushed him down on the closed toilet seat and climbed over him. Their eyes locked together when she finally slid down his massive erection and she couldn't stop a whimper from escaping as she felt him thrust deep within her, stretching and filling her to the brim.

"God, Emily, you feel so good," he muttered, grabbing her hips with his hands. Emily put her hands his shoulders for leverage as she started to move upon him. She raised herself up with her feet until she was on her tiptoes and then down again, swallowing him whole. They soon established a rhythm, Hotch's hands holding her hips steady as they ground their hips together, their panting breaths echoing through the ladies' room. Every time she came down, her clit would come in contact with his pubic bone. She knew that she won't last long in this position.

Emily felt a tingling that signalled the approach of her orgasm and slammed down hard on Hotch as her vision blurred and a violent climax washed over her entire body. She only vaguely heard Hotch grunt as he spilled his seed inside her. But before the waves of sensation had completely faded she heard the door to the bathroom open, letting in the sound of music. They froze immediately, staring at each other, his cock still throbbing deep within her.

Whoever had come in walked into the cubicle next to theirs. Emily tried to calm her breathing down and pant as quietly as possible, seeing him do the same. They heard a rustle of clothing and then a creak of the seat. And then, as Hotch gave a final twitch inside her, there came the unmistakeable sound of a steady stream of liquid hitting the toilet bowl.

Emily felt laughter bubbling up within her and bit her lip hard to try to suppress it. Apparently Hotch too, found the situation funny because his mouth started to twitch uncontrollably.

"Don't laugh," she mouthed at him, feeling him start to shake. Seeing the corners of his eyes crease and his teeth flashing as he laughed set her off and she desperately started to cough to try to disguise her burst of laughter. She felt Hotch lift his legs and she wondered why until she realised that if the woman looked under the wall separating the cubicles she at least won't see a pair of men's feet. Unfortunately what she would see was Emily's feet pointing in the wrong direction, but there was no help for that. She was too weak from her orgasm and her laughter from doing anything about that. She leaned her head on his shoulder, his arms sliding around her as they both sat there, rocking with silent laughter.

Then they heard the woman emit a series of farts, not unlike the sound of machine gun fire. There was absolutely no way Emily could smother her laugh after this and she cracked up, amazed that Hotch was still managing to be silent next to her.

It felt like a lifetime when the woman finally left the bathroom.

"Some people are just plain rude," they heard the woman mutter as she walked out.

They just stared at each for a moment, then burst out in loud gales of laughter.

It was a long time before they recovered enough to get dressed.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard or did something so crazy," Hotch said as they walked back to the ballroom. He grinned down at her, making her heart skip a beat at the happiness shining brightly in his eyes. "And to think I thought the wedding was going to suck."

**Please, pretty please, spare a moment to review and let me know what you thought!**


	7. Are you going to treat him right?

**This isn't quite as fun as the previous chapter, but I think it's quite sweet. So here you go...**

Hotch stood aside to let a couple pass before heading back towards where Emily was waiting for him to bring back refills of their drinks. He saw her standing at the edge of the patio, her one bare shoulder gleaming in the pale light of the discreetly placed lamps, her profile lifted to the starlit sky. She was so exquisitely beautiful she took his breath away.

Just as he was drawing close he saw James walk up from the opposite direction to join her.

"How are you enjoying the reception?" he heard James ask.

"It was great, the food and the service were excellent. We're having a great time."

"Where's Aaron?"

"He's just getting me another glass of white wine."

Hotch moved forward to join in, but stopped in his tracks at James' next statement.

"Emily, I hope you don't mind me saying this, and I mean no offence, but Aaron is like my brother and I need to make sure that you're not going to hurt him." James' voice was deadly serious for once.

There was a pause. "James, I don't know what you think of me, but I care for Aaron. Very much. I would do everything in my power not to hurt him. Just as I would do anything I could to make him happy."

Hotch felt his heart thud crazily at her words. She sounded so convincing. Did she really mean them or was she just making it up to convince James of her feelings for him? He realised in that moment how desperately he wanted her words to be true.

There was a long moment of silence and Hotch could see James watching Emily's face closely. "You seem to be telling the truth," he finally acknowledged, his tone slightly softer. "But Emily, if I find out that you've hurt him in any way, I'm going to track you down and you'll have to answer to me."

Emily looked straight back at him, eyes and voice steady. "If I hurt him, you have my permission to do whatever you think I deserve. I know how lucky I am to have him, you don't have to tell me that."

Hotch didn't know what to think. She thought she was lucky? He was the one that was irreparably damaged. His wife had left him, he had failed to protect her from Foyet despite his best efforts and he couldn't even manage to put aside his job to spend more time with his only child. He was an abject failure and she thought she had won this incredible prize. She was either blind to his faults or just trying to act like they were in a serious relationship for James' sake.

"He is the most incredibly loyal and honourable man I have ever met. He tries to hide it, but he's always considerate and thoughtful and he cares for his team like we're his family. He's amazing at his job, but he's an even better dad to Jack. And before you say anything, no, I don't see him through rose-coloured spectacles. He's in a dark mood almost all the time, direct to fault, can use words like knives and is unnaturally chained to his work. But he's been through a lot and I know that what he's suffered has left its mark on him." Her voice softened and Hotch took a step closer so that he could hear her better. "I hope one day he'll let me in to see those scars because I really want to help, in whatever way he needs me, even if it's just to listen."

Hotch drew in a deep breath and stepped back to lean against a pillar, mind whirling. As he listened to her, he had come to a realisation that she meant every word she said. She obviously cared for him and this came through in her soft tone of voice and conviction shone in her eyes. What was he going to say to her when he saw her? He didn't think his usual stoic facade was strong enough to hide the turbulent emotions roiling in his chest.

"For someone without legal training, you've done a good job convincing me." James voice had warmed up considerably. "So tell me, what made you realise what's been under your nose all this time?" he asked teasingly.

At the question, Hotch quickly shoved his thoughts aside and pushed himself off the pillar, striding over to where his date and friend stood.

"Oh no, you're not getting an answer to that," he interjected, flashing Emily a warning look as he handed her her now somewhat warm moscato.

Emily smiled mischievously, keeping him in suspense a moment longer. "We had a few drinks after a really tough case and Aaron drove me home. I was a bit tipsy and thought I'd try and do something to wipe that frown of his face. So I kissed him. Let's just say in doing so I discovered that your best friend has some hidden talents that no one knew about. And I will say no more on the subject."

She must have finally seen the murderous glint in his eyes. _What?_ She gave him an unrepentant shrug, sipping her wine.

"Aaron has hidden talent in the bedroom department? That I don't believe." James laughed signalling the waiter over.

"Oh, trust me, he's good," she said in a low, sensuous voice. Despite his discomfort at where the conversation was heading, Hotch was helpless to resist as she stepped close and drew his head down for a soft kiss. He was thankful for his iron clad control over his expression because she gave him just the slightest flick of her tongue before breaking off the kiss.

James' mouth twitched. "Good enough to pull him away from the reception for a bit of nookie?"

Hotch choked on the sip of wine he had just taken. _Damn you, James_. As he coughed he looked over to Emily.

His admiration of her grew when he saw her grin at James, all teeth and dimples. "You saw us leaving?"

"Oh yeah. But first I saw the kiss. It was pretty easy to figure out what happened after that."

_What the hell? _ Hotch had thought Emily had made up the excuse just so he would kiss her.

"I must say, man, I had no idea you had it in you, Mr Prude of the Year. Nookie in a public bathroom, way to go! I'm proud of you." James gave him a exaggerated wink and nudged him with his elbow.

"We did not have nookie in the public bathroom," protested Hotch, feeling a dull blush on his cheeks. He knew denying it was futile, but needed to try nonetheless.

"Buddy, I may not know what sexual frustration feels like, but I know a satisfied man when I see one. And you were one happy man." His friend gave him a knowing leer.

Emily gave Hotch her empty glass, rolling her eyes. "While you boys continue with your school boy conversation, I'm going to go to the little girls room. Alone," she added with a wink at Hotch just before she walked away.

"Aaron, trust a man who's been dating for over two decades. Whatever you do, don't let her go. She's one in a trillion."

"I know," replied Hotch quietly as they both watched her retreating back.

* * *

><p>The next day they decided to again share a cab to the airport, even though this time they would be on different flights. Their departure times only varied by two hours and Hotch didn't mind the wait, he had a number of reports to finalise. He knew though that the real reason he had brought up the cab sharing was so that he would have another half an hour alone with her.<p>

They had spent the night together again, but this time their lovemaking had been filled with a touch of desperation, both aware that this might be the last night they had together. For the first time in his life, Hotch had no idea what he was going to do next. He planned everything to the nth degree, whether it was case strategy, his work day or even what he and Jack were going to have for dinner that week. He didn't know what to do about Emily.

He had never let his personal life intrude on his professional life. He had drawn that line a long time ago and had sworn he would never cross it. And yet now that he had been with Emily, he knew he couldn't let her go. So what was the solution? Fraternisation in the workplace was generally discouraged, but he knew married couples who both worked in the bureau, although they didn't tend to be in the same section, much less the same team. He also knew that he didn't want to keep their relationship a secret.

He didn't want Emily to feel like he was ashamed of her or of their relationship. But more to the point, it wasn't in his character to hide something like this. In any other circumstances he would have shouted out to the world that he was involved with Emily Prentiss. Despite what she said, he knew he was the lucky one. She was bright, beautiful, supremely intelligent and an agent he was proud to be working next to. He trusted her with his life and those of his team.

Even if they managed to obtain 'approval' for their relationship, could he trust himself to remain objective? Could he still send her into situations where there was a real danger to her life? He knew he would have to. Or one of them will have to transfer elsewhere. And to be completely honest, he wasn't sure if he could do that. Why did it have to be a choice between happiness in his professional life or complete fulfilment in his personal life? He sighed tiredly, leaning back against the seat of the cab.

"Are you all right?"

He turned to Emily, seeing the concern in her eyes. "I'm fine." He took her hand in his, holding it tight. "Have I thanked you for being my date yet?"

"At least five times last night," she replied, a twinkle in her eyes. "Wanna make it six?" She glanced at the cabbie.

Hotch laughed. "No way. The bathroom was more than adventurous enough for me." He kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh," she pouted. "I distinctly remember you saying something about a repeat of the so called breakfast experience. Maybe we could make it a brunch experience on wheels, what do you think?"

A hearty laugh escaped him at her description. She was priceless. And so gorgeous he couldn't believe that she had chosen to be with him as opposed to someone like Steve. He was a lucky bastard.

"Next time, I promise." The words escaped without thought.

Emily stilled, looking at him. "Is there going to be a next time, Hotch?"

He opened his mouth to say goodness only knew what, because at that moment the taxi pulled to a stop. Then came the flurry of checking in and baggage drops. And before they knew it it was time for her to board.

They stood in front of her gate, staring at each other. Hotch was uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"So I'll see you at work tomorrow." Emily gave him a smile, but he could see it wasn't genuine by the massive effort she put into it.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She didn't leave immediately, as if waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. He didn't. Couldn't.

"Well, okay then." She turned to go and at that moment, Hotch knew he had to say something, anything.

"Emily, can I see you tonight?" he called out.

She whirled back to look at him. A light entered her previously melancholy eyes. "Yes. Yes you can." She gave him a tremulous smile.

He strode up to her and captured her unresisting mouth with his. They broke apart at the sound of her flight being called for final boarding.

"And I thought maybe we could take tomorrow off as well." He had never taken a day off just for himself, but the thought that he could have an extra day with Emily was beyond tempting. "I need to pick Jack up from Jess' place and take him to school, but after that I am all yours."

The smile that appeared lit up her entire face. "That sounds wonderful except I don't know if my boss is going to say yes."

"Don't worry, I'll kick his ass if he doesn't." He returned her smile.

"I better go." She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and hurried off, turning back to wave at him before disappearing through the entrance to the walkway.

As he settled down at the waiting lounge he heard his phone buzz. Opening it, he saw that it was she had sent him a message.

_Can't wait to see you 2nite. Fantasising about it already ;P _

While he was reading that his phone vibrated again. He scrolled to the next message.

_Bring pizza pls._

Another buzz.

_Will wear xtra revealing underwear if you do._

He grinned. So this was what happiness felt like.

**Please take a minute to review. Thanks!**


	8. What do we do now?

**So this is it, guys, the last chapter. I am actually rather sad that this is the end of it. I had such fun writing this and it came so easily to me. So thanks so very, very much for coming along for the ride. I think most of you enjoyed reading this and I am so grateful for all your beautiful reviews.  
><strong>

"Oh..." Emily let out a moan of pleasure as she leaned her head back on the edge of the bath, the hot water soothing her sore muscles.

"Good?" Hotch leaned back on the other end of the bath, reaching under the water to lift her feet onto his thighs. It was a tight fit in the single bath and the water sloshed dangerously close to the edge of the tub as he positioned his feet on either side of her hips.

"This was such a good idea, thank you. Mmm..." she murmured when Hotch started to rub the soles of her feet. "I don't know why that feels so good, that's probably the only part of me that didn't do any work on the weekend."

"You did use your feet while we were in the ladies room." There was a note of amusement in his voice.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. That was definitely the highlight of my weekend."

"Mine was the 'breakfast experience', hands down." Yep, he was definitely amused. She opened her eyes. His eyes were twinkling and a smile was playing around his mouth. It still surprised her to see him smile, but she loved that he was smiling because of her.

"One day I'll actually stop blushing when you bring that up." Sure enough, as if on cue, she felt warmth invade her face.

"I don't think there's anything more I can say to assure you that it was the most erotic experience I have ever had. So," he sat forward and gently drew her over him, "perhaps I can just try to distract you from thinking about it."

He kissed her, gently at first, but the kiss heated very quickly. Emily twined her arms around Hotch's neck, tangling her tongue with his. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, the water making her slide easily towards him. She moaned into his mouth when her clit rubbed against his hard erection. Despite the fact that they had made love throughout the night and just that morning, she needed him again.

The first couple of times they had sex she had thought that she was needy because she hadn't slept with a man for a very long time. But the third time, _that _third time, wasn't just sex. They had made love. The kisses they shared were soft and lingering, their caresses gentle, their gaze tender. When Hotch was thrusting deep within her, she knew that something was happening between them and she could see that knowledge too in his eyes.

"Stand up sweetheart." Her eyes blinked open when she felt his hands at her waist lifting her upright. He nudged her legs open and before she could say anything more she felt his mouth there. He spread her open with his thumb and forefinger and gave her a long lick from back to front, scooping up her juices with his tongue. She let out a low moan as he circled her clit slowly, then flicked it quickly. She didn't think she would ever tire of his mouth. While he played with her bud, he pushed a finger into her, making her toes curl at the sensation. The way she was position, standing up, made his single finger feel huge, her inner muscles clenching around it involuntarily. He started thrusting his finger in and out of her slowly. His lips caught her clit and held it while he ran his tongue assaulted it lovingly. Emily cried out and rose on her tiptoes as an orgasm screamed through her, her clit pulsing madly as she came.

She sank down on him, weak kneed, but just as he positioned himself at her soft entrance, she stopped him. "Wait, I want to do this a different way." She shifted herself around so that her back was facing him, then reached into the water to take hold of him. She saw that his impressively hard length was standing straight up as if begging for her touch. He grunted as her hand closed firmly around him and started to stroke him up and down. She loved feeling the contrast of the petal soft skin sheathing iron hardness beneath. Her middle finger rubbed the sweet spot just under the mushroom head and she heard his sharply indrawn breath as she felt his hips jerk under her.

"Emily..." The urgency in his voice aroused her and despite the fact that she was in the water, she could feel the more viscous liquid of her desire preparing her for him. She pumped her hand faster and faster, creating mad ripples in the bath water.

He groaned in protest when she suddenly stopped, but soon sighed her name in approval as she held him steady and sank down on him. Even after so many times together she still needed to go slowly, letting her body adjust before finally seating him fully inside her. She threw her head back and let out a moan. He felt so good within her that words couldn't describe. After a few seconds of relishing the sensation, she rose up on her knees off his hard rod and then slid back down. The water lapped at her waist as she moved up and down.

Before long, though she knew that this position was not going to be enough to bring her to a climax. The water surrounding them was taking away any friction and therefore dulling the sensations. Hotch seemed to read her mind, because he slid out of her and moved her forward so that she was fully on her knees and placed her hands on the bottom edge of the bathtub. Her bottom was now almost out of the water and she cried out when his cock suddenly penetrated her.

His right hand held the bathtub rim next to her hand while he thrusted roughly into her. The sound of his pelvis slapping against her buttocks echoed through the bathroom, accompanied by the sloshing of water and their frenzied pants as they raced each other to the finish line. She could tell he was nearing orgasm when the strong and steady rhythm of his thrusts started becoming fast and uneven. And then everything in her head went blank when his middle finger touched her now super sensitive clit. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as a seemingly endless wave of climax swept her away. She whimpered softly when she felt him swell even larger within her, then his feral groan as he emptied himself with violent spurts, coating her walls with his sperm.

They lay crouched in the bath, panting hard, trying to recover their breaths. Hotch finally detached himself from her and gently pulled her back against him. He leaned back, Emily lying against him. She smiled as she felt his fluid slide out of her into the now slightly cool water. His arms held her close to him and he lazily cupped her breast in his large hand, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"Are you all right?" His voice was low. "I wasn't too rough was I?"

"No." She shifted so that she could look at his face. He looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him, lines completely gone from his face, cheeks still slightly flushed. He was such a gorgeous man, she had no idea why she never really noticed before. Or maybe she did, but just pushed the thought away due to the fact that he was her superior.

"It was perfect," she murmured and was rewarded by a lopsided smile. He bent down and kissed her gently.

"So are you." Emily's breath caught in her throat as she saw the warmth in his gaze. What did all this mean to him? Maybe she was reading far too much into this due to her own desires. Maybe it was all just a passing fancy for him. She would never in a million years have thought that she was going to be the girl who slept with her boss. And yet, if they did have a relationship, that would be who she was. Great strides had been made since women's lib, but like most law enforcement agencies, the FBI was still an old boys' network. She cringed inwardly at the thought that she would be the subject of gossip and speculation. And what were people going to think if she ever got a promotion?

"Emily? What's wrong?" At the concern in his eyes, she realised that her thoughts must have been reflected on her face without her realising it.

She sat up, suddenly feeling cold. "I think this wasn't a very good idea." She looked away, putting her arms around herself. She could feel his eyes on her.

He suddenly stood up and got out of the bathtub and quickly dried himself off, wrapping the towel around himself. He walked to the door, taking the bathrobe which hung on the door and came back to her.

"Here." He extended his hand and when she took it, pulled her up and helped her into the bathrobe. Once she had stepped out of the bathtub he led her out of the bathroom and across the hall to his bedroom. She only had a quick impression of cream walls and dark furniture before he seated her on his bed. He then quickly pulled on a sweatshirt and pants before pulling up a chair in front of her.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong." His eyes captured hers, holding them captive.

"What are we doing, Hotch? We're not in Vegas any more. We're back in the real world now." She felt her heart rate increase. She was afraid to hear his answer, but she had to know.

He looked at her, silent, as long seconds ticked by. He leaned forward and took her hands in his.

"I was thinking about us the whole time I was on the flight home. Before last weekend, if anyone had told me that come this week I would be in a relationship I would have immediately made an appointment for them to see a psychiatrist. My life is a set pattern. There's work and there's Jack. I had no time for me and that was fine, I had long ago resigned myself to being alone. And then James asked me if I was lonely and for some reason that question kept coming back to haunt me."

Emily thought her brain had stopped working at his words 'in a relationship'. What did that mean? She had to force herself to focus on his words because he continued to speak.

"Do you know when I realised that I was lonely? When you took my hand that night in the bar. I remembered thinking that I couldn't recall the last time someone of the opposite sex had held my hand and how much I missed that simple touch. A touch that told me that I wasn't alone. You took my hand to comfort me despite what I had just done in getting rid of Steve. And then the next morning at breakfast..."

Emily could feel the cursed blush rising in her cheeks again but she held his gaze steadily, wondering at the fierce intensity in his eyes.

"Please don't be embarrassed about that. It was the most incredible, selfless act anyone has ever done for me. If you hadn't done that I would never have had the courage to do what I've been wanting to do since I said goodnight to you the night before at the door to your room. Kissing you. _And_ if I hadn't kissed you, I wouldn't have realised that the person I want to spend the rest of my life with has been right here in front of me all this time."

Emily's breathing stopped. She never dreamed she would hear Hotch utter those words. Tears filled her eyes as a wave of emotion swelled within her chest.

"Emily, you know I'm not someone who beats around the bush, so I'm just going to say this outright. I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me, which I hope will be forever." He swallowed nervously, a vulnerable look on his face. "So what do you think?"

Tears clogged her throat, preventing her from speaking. He loved her? Could this just all be a dream? There was such joy spreading through her that it all seemed too perfect to be true.

When she didn't answer immediately, a look of uncertainty appeared on his face. "I know this is all very sudden but I could have sworn...I mean I thought you felt something for me. But if I'm wrong -"

Emily pressed her fingers to his lips, silencing him. The pain and uncertainty in his eyes almost broke her heart. She couldn't bear for him to suffer another second longer. "Hotch, I love you. And yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Her chest tightened when she saw his close his eyes briefly, unspeakable relief on his face.

He cupped her face with his hands, bringing her close to him. Their eyes met and then he kissed her.

All their previous kisses had either been filled with passion or the promise of passion. The only thing that was present in this kiss was the love they felt for each other. They poured into it all their hopes and dreams for the future. There was such love and tenderness in the way he kissed her that her tears finally spilt over.

He drew back slowly. "Hey, why the tears?" He leaned forward and gently kissed her tears away.

"I guess I'm just so happy," she said, smiling tremulously.

"I'm hesitant to bring this up now, but how do you feel about me telling Strauss about us?"

"Strauss?" Her heart skipped a beat. "Do we really have to tell her?" Emily felt a surge of panic when her earlier thoughts about people knowing about them resurfaced. And Strauss knowing about their relationship made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I know you probably don't want anyone to know, but this is not a dirty affair that we are trying to hide. Emily, if we want to have a serious relationship, I have to tell Strauss. The anti fraternisation rules are not set in stone and the bureau does make exceptions. Which is why I want to be upfront from the very beginning."

She was still unsure about this. Despite her strong belief in being as truthful as she possibly could, she wasn't sure she wanted to be honest with Strauss. "I don't know if they'll make an exception for us when you're my immediate supervisor. The first thing they'll be thinking of is that this would be a sexual harassment suit just waiting to happen."

"Emily, all you need to know is that I want to be with you and I will do everything in my power to make sure we will be together. Believe me when I say this."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I really want to believe that everything will work out."

"Everything _will_ work out, I promise."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself, what aren't you telling me?" She gave him a suspicious look.

He flashed her a very wide smile, dimples carved deep in his cheeks. She blinked.

"I helped the director out some time ago and he owes me a favour. I'm going to call it in."

Emily stared at Hotch opened mouth as he got up and picked up his cell and her handbag, which he passed to her.

"Are you serious?"

"I guess you're just going to have to wait to find out." He gave her a very un-Hotch like wink and corresponding grin.

She shook her head slowly in amazement. "Who _are_ you and what have you done with my boss?"

He chuckled. "How about you call JJ and tell her you won't be in tomorrow and I'll call Dave."

A few minutes later, Emily ended the call and crawled into bed to join Hotch. She gave a sigh of contentment as he pulled her back against his chest, his body spooning hers. She loved the fell of his arms around her, the scent that was a mixture of his cologne and him surrounding her. In his arms she felt like she was finally home. "So do you think they suspected anything?" she murmured, twining her fingers through his.

"I doubt it. I've never taken a day off just for the hell of it, so Dave probably thinks I want to spend it with Jack. What did JJ say?"

"She asked how my sin to win weekend went."

"And what did you say?"

She turned around to face him. "I told her that I committed a truckload of sins and won big at blackjack. But honestly..." She paused, putting her hand on his cheek, hoping that he could see the love she felt for him in her eyes. "Honestly, I won the one thing that means everything to me. Your heart."

His eyes darkened with emotion at her words. "I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips met in a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, five miles away, Dave met JJ on the walkway between their offices.<p>

"Hey Dave, I was just about to come see you."

"Oh? What about?"

"Emily just called. She's taking an extra day off. Apparently she had a massive weekend. What's the matter?" She noticed that Dave's brow was furrowed in thought.

"I just got a call from Hotch, which is why I was heading your way. He said that he was taking another day off too."

"Wait a minute." It was JJ's turn to frown. "Emily went to Vegas for her sin to win weekend. Wasn't Hotch going to a wedding..."

"...in Vegas," they finished the sentence together.

JJ looked at Dave, eyes wide. "You don't think..." her voice trailed off.

There was a long pause as they both tried to picture Hotch and Emily together.

"Nah," they said simultaneously, shaking their heads as they turned around to head back to their respective offices.

**_Man, I really like Vegas. _**

**_- Elvis Presley _**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the ending, or even the story if you haven't reviewed before.**** Thanks especially to my loyal reviewers, you are all gorgeous and are my encouragement to keep on writing.**_  
><em>


	9. What did Strauss say?

**I had lots of reviewers saying that they were sad the story was over. I was too, so I decided to write an epilogue of sorts for all of you who have been following this story so faithfully. Thanks again for all your kind comments. I hope you enjoy this.  
><strong>

_One week later..._

"Agent Hotchner, I need to speak to you." Strauss appeared unapologetic at having interrupted their team meeting.

Hotch looked up, not failing to notice that her lips were thin with displeasure. He looked around at the rest of the team, his eyes catching Emily's and holding them for a split second before he spoke. "Excuse me."

Strauss did not say anything until they were both in her office. "Shut the door."

He did, turning back to face her. He knew exactly what this was about. He had met with the director this morning and obviously the director had now spoken to Strauss.

"The director called me in to see him just a short while ago. I thought it was about our budget targets so imagine my surprise when he started to talk about you. I thought my instructions were quite clear during our last conversation."

Hotch felt his palms start to sweat. He was unused to the slight panic he could feel in the pit of stomach. The thought that his relationship with Emily might be on the line scared him, and very little did. It was an indication of how much she had come to mean to him in such a short time. There was no way he was going to lose her and he would do whatever was required to make certain of that. Yet none of these thoughts were apparent on his face. It was impassive and unyielding, his eyes cold as he watched his supervisor.

"Yes, ma'am, you were."

"I believe I told you that you were to end your relationship with Agent Prentiss immediately. It seems you disobeyed that order." Her tone was cutting, her eyes alight with anger.

"I beg your pardon, _ma'am_," Hotch heard the insubordinate tone in his voice when he uttered her title, but he didn't give a damn. "You may be able to give me orders at work and I am bound to follow them, but my relationship with Agent Prentiss is in my personal sphere, and I choose not to end my relationship with her. You have no right to interfere in my personal life."

Strauss expelled a breath, looking incredulous. "Have you somehow forgotten that Agent Prentiss is your subordinate, Aaron? That fact alone brings your so-called 'relationship' within my purview. There is a reason the anti-fraternisation rules are in place. Besides the obvious concerns of sexual harassment suits and forms of blackmail, there are concerns regarding coercion and duress, especially in situations of supervisor and subordinate. That was why I asked you to discontinue your relationship."

Hotch forced himself to unclench his jaw. "I understand all the reasons, ma'am. I've been at the bureau for over ten years. And I've also worked with you for a long time so even though you may not agree with the methods I use, you should know me well enough to know that I would never misuse my position in any way. I would never do anything to hurt Agent Prentiss. I don't understand how or why, but despite everything that's happened to me, despite who I am, she loves me." He paused, trying to maintain his detached expression. To say that he was uncomfortable talking to Strauss about the way he and Emily felt for each other was an understatement. But he knew he had to, for their sake and for the sake of their relationship. "I need her. And I'll do whatever I have to do to keep her." He said this quietly. He didn't want to pick a fight with Strauss. Not only would that achieve nothing, it would make things worse.

Long minutes ticked by as Strauss observed him coldly. To his surprise, she appeared to thaw after a while, the lines of her face softening. She walked around her desk and sat down, looking up at him. "Aaron, I know this job is hard on you, and losing your wife the way you did, I can't even imagine what you went through. I didn't ask you to end your relationship with Agent Prentiss on a whim. There were valid reasons for the request."

"I understand, and I appreciate them. Look, I don't know what the director said to you, and I'm sorry I went above your head. But I actually went to him to ask for his advice. If he had been completely against our relationship, I would have found another solution. It was never my intention to be insubordinate." He hoped that she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He still had no idea what the director had told her.

"He told me that you were upfront with him about your relationship and that you wished to maintain this relationship if you had his approval to do so. I must say this, Aaron, you have balls. This was probably not the sort of favour the director had in mind. I can't imagine how you of all people even managed to speak to him about your feelings for Agent Prentiss."

Hotch shifted his feet awkwardly. Strauss was right, it had been singularly the worst experience in his life. He had actually had to use the facilities before his meeting with the director, he had been so nervous. Thank God for his control over his facial expression and body language. The director did not appear to have had a clue as to how he was really feeling. "What have you decided to do?" He sidestepped her comments.

She sighed, putting her hands together on the desk, forming a pyramid with her fingers. "I don't have much of a choice, it seems. The director has asked that I keep the status quo with your positions and not to interfere with your personal relationship. I agreed."

He felt a wave of relief wash over him at her words. The director had told him he would speak to Strauss and indicated that he was amenable to Hotch's request, but Hotch had not really known how Strauss was going to take it. And if she wanted to, she could make their lives very difficult.

"However..." Her eyes drilled into his.

He tensed.

"I will be keeping a close eye on the both of you. If I see that your work has been compromised in any way as a result of your relationship, I will not hesitate to report this to the director, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." This was a better result that he had dared hope. "Is that all?"

"That's all." She dismissed him by putting on her reading glasses and looking down at a document on her desk.

"Aaron?"

Hotch stopped, halfway out the door. _Great, what now,_ he thought.

He glanced back to see her looking at him over the top of her glasses. "Good luck with Emily."

Taken aback, he froze for just a second. "Uh, thank you." He left her office quickly before she could say anything further. That last comment had weirded him out enough.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in the conference room, the team was idling away time while waiting for Hotch to return.<p>

"So, what do you think that was about?" Derek raised his eyebrows at the rest of the team.

"Dunno, something probably blew up," said Emily casually, trying to look bored. They had agreed not to tell the team about their relationship until Hotch had spoken to Strauss. Despite her supposedly strong powers of compartmentalisation, she had found it difficult to keep it a secret. Many a time she would turn her head to share a joke with him that she knew he would appreciate, and then had to catch herself. She had also had to bite her lip more than a few times to stop herself from teasing him when his frown appeared to be more pronounced than usual.

Worst of all, she hated that they had to pretend to leave work separately when every night for the past week she had spent at Hotch's apartment. Despite this very early stage of their relationship, they had already talked about moving in together. A few nights ago, Hotch had told Jack that he was going to see more and more of Emily as she was, as Hotch put it, Hotch's special friend. Emily had almost choked with laughter at Hotch's description. Special friend or not, she didn't think it was appropriate for Jack to know that she was spending the nights with Hotch, so she always came by after Jack went to sleep and left before he woke up. They were lucky that he slept like the dead, so much so that Hotch lamented the fact that he would never be able to get Jack out of his night diapers.

"I've got a great idea. How about a betting pool?" Derek perked up as the idea hit him. "Twenty bucks each. I bet it's about the team not meeting our training targets for the month."

"Oh, that's way too boring, my sexy man!" Penelope chimed in. "I bet the Chief's finally decided to quit the Bureau because we have completely driven her crazy _and_ she's met some hot toyboy while she was on leave so she wants Hotch to take over her job while she goes and enjoys her retirement with her hot hunk of a man."

Everyone cracked up at the thought of Strauss with a toyboy. When the laughter died down, JJ said, looking thoughtful, "I bet it's because that slime ball senator complained about the way Hotch treated him. You know, when Hotch told him that he wasn't getting any special treatment in his '_who the hell do you think you are_' tone? Ha, that was great."

Emily couldn't help agreeing. "Combined with Hotch's '_you look like something gross that I just stepped on_' look, that moment was gold." She shared a laugh with JJ.

"Okay, so I guess you're agreeing with JJ on that one. What do you think Rossi?" Derek asked Dave.

"I'm going to go with us fucking something up." Dave shrugged when everyone groaned.

"You have such a potty mouth, Dave, geez, there are ladies in this room you know." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Dave said, unrepentantly. "But you all saw the fire in her eyes. She's angry."

"Reid?" Derek shot his question over to the team member who had been silent so far.

Everyone look over at Reid, who appeared to have been mulling over his response.

"I think it's about something personal," he finally replied in a thoughtful voice.

"C'mon, Reid, that's not going to win you the bet. Clarify."

"It's about something that I think Hotch is hiding from us. Something in his personal life."

"Oooh, what? What do you think the boss man is hiding? Maybe a lady friend?" Penelope looked excited, a huge smile on her face. "Emily? You've been working with Hotch a lot lately, any clues?"

"What, me?" She tried to look surprised. "Hello, are we still talking about SSA My-Private-Life-is-None-of-Your-Business Hotchner? Are you kidding?" She hoped her voice sounded incredulous. _For goodness sake, Hotch, come back already._ Reid was on the verge of spilling the beans on their relationship. Reid, who was usually completely blind to what was happening right before his face in social situations.

"Prentiss, a word please?" Emily looked up to see Hotch at the doorway, face unreadable as always. Relieved she had an excuse to leave the room, she got up quickly.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched Emily leave. In the space of the next second, Reid was again at the centre of attention.<p>

"So what do you think Hotch is hiding, Spence?" JJ looked curious.

Derek was surprised. JJ was not the type of person who pried into other peoples' affairs. But he had to admit he was curious too. Reid was not usually clued in on social interactions, unless he was observing a person's behaviour as part of a case. Then he would always hit the mark.

"I didn't really want to say this when Emily was here, but...I think Hotch and Emily are seeing each other."

"What?" Derek couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

"No way, Hotch and Emily?" JJ frowned.

"Well, there were a number of things I noticed this past week," replied Reid. "One, Hotch paired himself with Emily the entire time we were on the case in San Francisco so much so that the rest of us barely saw them. Two, during both breakfasts at the hotel they were swapping food almost unconsciously like they knew each other's tastes by heart; he gave her half of his eggs and she gave him her toast, they shared a grapefruit etc. Three, their body language showed that they were completely relaxed around each other. And finally –"

Dave interrupted, apparently not convinced. "Reid, nothing in what you've just said proves that they are seeing each other. You know that we sometimes get paired together randomly for a whole case, and they're friends, so their body language doesn't mean anything. As for the breakfasts, they're swapping food, not spit."

Derek sniggered. Trust Rossi to come straight to the point.

JJ spoke softly, "I don't know, Dave, remember that day that they happened to both take off?"

Derek sat up straight, intrigued. "What day? What happened?"

JJ looked at him. "Oh, that's right, you were giving training in the field office that day. Hotch and Emily took the same day off after they were both in Vegas on the weekend just before that. Dave and I thought that there was no way they would've..." Her voice trailed off and she looked embarrassed.

"Hooked up?" said Derek, taking pity on her. "Yeah, it does seem kinda unlikely. I don't think Hotch has seen any action since Haley left, no offence meant of course, and Emily, well, it's Emily. If she wants something she'll take it, but she knows better than to shit where she eats, sorry for the crassness," he felt obliged to add, "and so does Hotch."

"Oh God, this conversation has descended so far down the toilet that I can't even begin to describe the stink!" exclaimed Penelope.

"Um, guys?"

"What is it Reid?" Derek saw that he was still waiting patiently to finish.

"I hadn't finished." He paused and everyone looked at him expectantly. "I'm pretty sure sure that they're seeing each other because I saw them in Hotch's car in the basement when I came back into work to pick something up late last night." He paused, looking awkward.

"Bloody hell, Reid, spit it out! What were they doing?" Derek couldn't believe he was keeping them in such suspense.

"Umm, well," Reid blushed profusely, red from throat to forehead. "I believe the common parlance is they were getting it on. And before you ask how I knew, the car was rocking, there was a series of loud moans and other suggestive language, and Emily was on Hotch's lap." He looked around at the stunned faces of his colleagues. "Trust me, even _I_ could tell they weren't working a case."

* * *

><p>Once they were in his office, Hotch closed the door behind her and drew the blinds shut, making Emily's eyebrows lift. "That's not ominous. Unless you're planning on some morning nookie?" She knew her quip wasn't appropriate, of course, but he just looked so serious that a feeling of dread was starting to form within her.<p>

"Emily." He gave her a reproachful look.

"Sorry, I joke sometimes when I'm nervous."

"No nookie. I don't think the car basement is going to work this time of the day, do you?" He gave her a knowing smile.

Great, he had to choose now to use his sense of humour. "Aaron! Don't change the subject! Are you going to tell me what Strauss said?"

He finally smiled. "She's agreed for us to continue our relationship. Director's orders."

"You're kidding." Emily felt a faint hope unfurl in her chest.

"Nope. She said she will be keeping a close eye on us but it looks like everything's going to be all right."

"Wow. Wow!" She finally gave an excited little dance. She was so happy she wanted to launch herself into his arms. But they were still at work, drawn blinds or not. "We can tell the team? We don't have to hide the fact that we're together any more?"

He looked at her, a smile still playing about his mouth. "Not unless you want to."

"Hell no! Although Reid's probably beaten us to the punch by now."

"What do you mean?" Hotch's frown was back.

"While we were waiting for you, Morgan started a betting pool regarding why Strauss had called you up. Reid thinks you're hiding something about your personal life."

"Reid? Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, who would have thought."

"I want to give you something." Hotch went behind his chair and opened his top drawer.

"Oh? What's that?" Emily walked over and rested her hip on his desk, looking over curiously.

"Here. A spare key to my apartment." He handed her a key.

Emily swallowed. This wasn't something she had expected. Despite their declarations of love and subsequent discussion about moving in together, she was still surprised at how quickly things were moving.

"Emily, if you don't feel comfortable taking it, you don't have to." He looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "It won't change how I feel about you."

"Aaron, no, of course I want to, I was just surprised." She wanted to always be honest with him, so she uttered what was on her mind. "I'm still kind of surprised at how fast everything is happening."

"Sweetheart, if you want to go slow, I'm happy to do that. Maybe it's a good idea for us to start at the beginning, like normal couples. Go out on an actual date perhaps."

Her heart had skipped a little at his endearment, then melted when he told her with complete sincerity that he would wait for her if she wanted him to.

"I would love to go on a date with you, but I don't want go slow. I think we're way past that. And besides, we've known each other for almost five years, I don't think we're suddenly going to find that we're incompatible in some major way." She tried to soften the impassioned tone of her voice. "I want to spend every spare moment I have with you, not waste more time than we already have."

He let out a breath, looking relieved. "Thank God. I was worried you were going to tell me no more intimacy until we get to know each other better."

"Oh, I think we know each other pretty well, honey. I'm completely sure that every square inch of your super sexy body is imprinted in my long term memory." She grinned at the flush that appeared on his cheeks. He was so adorable when he blushed. She thought it was hilarious that he could talk about the most perverted sexual acts known to humankind without batting an eyelash, but when she said anything even half racy about their sex life, he would blush like a schoolboy. "And since when have you seen me abstain from making love with you?"

"Good point," he said drily. "We better get back downstairs before they send out a search team. Let me just find you a keyring. I'm sure I have a spare one in here." He pulled his drawer further out and stuck his hand in.

"So what fun things do you have in there?" she asked curiously, leaning over to take a peek.

"Mm...breath mints, painkillers, spare clip for my backup, baton, handcuffs," he replied in a distracted voice. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he groped unsuccessfully around the back of the drawer.

"Oooh, handcuffs and baton, really?" She smiled at him wickedly, knowing he had read her thoughts when his eyes widened slightly.

"Emily, I am not going to do anything of that sort in this office. Don't even think about it," he warned.

"Who said you were going to do anything? I was thinking that I'd cuff you then do a striptease. What do you reckon?" The mix of emotions on his face of both sheer horror and reluctant arousal was so funny she doubled over in laughter.

"Haha, very funny." He had finally found the keyring he was looking for and picked up the spare key to attach on to it. "You are going to be the death of me, I can just tell." He shook his head in resignation as he handed the key to her.

"As long as you're talking about _la petite mort_, my darling." She bent down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I'll have to think about something to do with the baton, though," she added with a wink. She got up and walked to the door.

As Hotch sat there looking at her with a stunned look on his face, she stopped at the door, turning back to face him. "Coming?"

She had to give him credit. His recovery time was fast.

"Apparently I will be, in spades," he drawled, expression deadpan. He joined her at the door and held out his hand. "Ready to face the team, Agent Prentiss?" His eyes were soft.

She slipped her hand in his, holding it tight. "Absolutely, Agent Hotchner."

**Please review if you have a moment to spare, I would really love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. And I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry, but this is the ABSOLUTE LAST chapter. I plan to do some oneshots later on, so keep an eye out for those! Thanks so much for reading.  
><strong>


End file.
